Redesigning Sanity
by Jokester666
Summary: He was insane, a criminal, and she was his ticket to the city. She unknowingly designed his clothes, and in doing so, became his target. Now she's making her own brand of revenge... against the Joker. Based off Dark Knight Joker/OC
1. A Dandy of A Drawing, Andy Doll

-1Chapter One: A Dandy Of A Drawing, Andy Doll.

Word Count: 2510

"As long as it's not some bloody monkey suit I am designing, I really don't care, I'll pick up the descriptions after the party. Listen, George, I really have to go, that fund raiser or whatever Bruce Wayne is throwing for the Dent guy is happening tonight. Yeah, well see you later, bye," Andrea Masque snapped her phone shut, and swiftly turned into her marked parking spot. Turning off the flashy red Mercedes, she grabbed her bag, it was full of various drawings and Andrea had stopped to pick up some more folders to store them in earlier today.

Getting out, she locked the door and took the long elevator ride up to the airy apartment on the top floor. Sliding her key card in the elegant door handle, Andrea entered the brightly lit room, which consisted of her rather large and to her relief modern kitchen, comfy living room and small office, which doubled as a studio, all in one convenient location. Andrea threw her keys and card onto the side table by the door, automatically heading towards her desk, dumping the designer jacket and bag along the way. Sitting down with a weary sigh, she pulled some of her more recent sketches towards her. Suits in every colour imaginable looked back at her, all with the same leering red grin on the drawing's face. A small smile graced her face when Andrea looked down on them.

Since the first attack months ago, she had sketched out hundreds of various suits, each in a different style or shade of colour. The Joker's reported clown look, had inspired her. As a fashion designer, she was used to the weird and wacky, the boring and the out of this world. With a sigh of reluctance, Andrea scooped up the drawings and went to add them to the others in her growing portfolio. It would be best if no one knew about these, other then her boss, Milo Green.

A frown marred her features as she counted them, one was still missing. Her first drawing, a purple and green old fashion suit, complete with an overcoat which had dark orange lining. She shrugged, maybe it was still at the office somewhere, she was known to leave work there on occasion. Andrea left the folder on the table as she went to get ready.

When she left the room, Andrea didn't notice the grinning Joker card that had fallen out of her portfolio and onto the floor.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Where is she?" Milo Green fervently asked his assistant. The young woman shrugged, she didn't really know what was so special about Andrea Masque. The designer was aloof, short tempered in the morning, and unfortunately, brilliant. She could sketch out a design in minutes, and not have to make many adjustments. Andrea was the best in her field of work, and Emma, who's drawings wouldn't even make the county fair, envied her for that.

"She said she would be here, she probably just wanted to make a entrance," Emma said, her dislike not taking any outward effect on her boss, Milo. He owned the clothing company, Green's Fashion, and often took on custom work, if of course the price was right. Tonight was the night he hoped to make more customers then ever, but to do that, he needed Andrea. It was her that offered suggestions on what would look good, how she would design what the people wanted, Milo was just the salesman, good for nothing but smiles and pleasant talk.

Milo ignored her, and slipped a champagne glass off a waiter's tray. He did not bother to grab one for Emma, and instead went off into the crowd, greeting people. She obediently followed behind, her plain beige dress rustling along the marble floor.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Andrea growled in pure annoyance, the traffic was far more hectic then usual tonight and everyone seemed to be heading towards the party. Restless green eyes looked about for a route that would be clear. Making a sharp turn, she pulled into a side ally and cruised along the short cut. A ring from her phone drew her attention from the road and she glanced down to grab her cell. Flipping it open, she snapped, "Yeah?"

"Milo's getting annoyed," came the ice cool tone of the assistant, "Move your butt,"

The sound of a click, and the annoying buzz of a dead line ended the call.

Andrea rolled her eyes and closed the phone. She knew the little assistant didn't like her, one could tell that simply by her body language and the fact Miss Emma Marks always hung up. Squinting, she looked ahead, there was a person standing in the middle of the road, and she slowed, wondering what madman would risk being run over.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"She's on her way," Emma said in monotone to Milo. Mr. Wayne had arrived when she had left to make the call to Andrea, and now that all the excitement had died down, the crowd was now continuing on with the party.

"Good, I need her here, she's our best designer, the Masque of Green Fashion and she brings in the big money," He whispered to her, before smiling widely and giving a little wave to someone across the room.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The figure walked up to Andrea's window and she felt a splash of fear hit her. She reached to lock the doors, but the man had already opened it.

"Care for an escort?" She shrank back in shock. The man had painted his face to match that of a bleeding mouthed clown. "Of course you do," He giggled, and made a shooing motion at her with a knife that appeared in his hand.

Andrea scooted over to the passenger seat and fixed her frightened eyes on the glinting knife. He ignored her and put the car in gear, before racing out onto the main drag. She looked in her mirror, hoping that the police would notice the speeding. Instead however, she saw a van following them, the driver wearing a grinning clown mask. Turning her head sharply to the front, Andrea stared ahead, a death grip on her clutch purse.

Silence was between them, and he ignored her hesitant glances in his direction, if he noticed them at all. During those glances she took in his appearance. Slowly she recognized the suit, it was the life size version of the missing drawing. Who ever he had make it was a wizard with a sewing machine, though he had messed up on a few minor details. The suit looked still stunning however and without realizing it, she began making and adding adjustments in her mind.

"What cha looking at, doll?" His manic voice broke through her thoughts, startling her.

"Your suit," Andrea replied quietly. "I never thought it would look so good,"

"Huh?" He looked at her curiously, then let out a insane laugh. "You know who designed this then? It was a dandy of a drawing I found while bargaining with someone,"

Andrea kept quiet, unsure of what would happen to her if she mentioned who it was that had designed the clothing he wore so proudly.

He jerked to a stop, and she looked up at the building. They were at Wayne's penthouse, the very place where the party was being hosted. She looked to the madman beside her, only to find he had already left the car, and was barking orders at the men that had followed in the undistinguished white van.

Andrea opened the door slowly, hoping to sneak out and get to the party before the Joker and his men did. She almost made it to the door when she sensed him behind her.

"Naughty, naughty girl." his gloved hand grasped her upper arm, swinging Andrea around. The Joker's expression was serious, despite the two scars that marred his mouth, creating the illusion of a smile. She struggled, as he gripped her waist and motioned the men to follow them. He entered the building, his walk long, forcing her to keep up.

Standing in the elevator, he watched the numbers fly by, as she looked at their reflection in the mirrored surface. With a rising feeling of horror, she realized her dress matched his suit, purple to purple and the design of lime green that swirled through the empire waist of her dress, followed the same shade of his waist coat.

He kept his arm around her, grin growing wider, the higher they went.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"You said she would be here!" Milo looked cross, and he was directing his displeasure to the petite girl next to him.

"She is here," came the quivering voice of Emma, as her brown eyes widened. The elevator door had opened, revealing Andrea in the Joker's merciless grasp.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

He let go of her and continued his waltz into the room proclaiming, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We're tonight's entertainment. I only have one question. Where is Harvey Dent?"

Silence reigned the room, but the Joker seemed to take no notice. He slipped through people, stealing a drink and guzzling it down ungracefully. His gun was out and he casually pointed it at various guests, "You know where Harvey is? You know who he is?"

He grabbed one man's face, " You know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him about something. Just something little."

When no reply came, he thrust the man's face away, "No."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Andrea had stumbled back into the crowd, catching herself on a pillar. The Joker's men ignored her and continued with holding their guns threateningly at the dinner guests.

She could catch the Joker's clear words from where he was making his theatrical performance. Andrea looked up in time to see him threaten a older man with the same knife he had pointed at her earlier.

"... I hated my father!" the Joker hissed.

A movement out of the corner of her eye revealed Rachel, Dent's girlfriend, stepping forward, telling the Joker to stop this.

Andrea's green eyes followed the Joker's quick movements as he came up to Rachel, remarking on her beauty before grabbing her close and holding the small knife to her mouth.

"You look nervous. Is it the scars? You want to know how I got them? Come here. Hey, look at me. So I had a wife, beautiful; like you. Who tells me, I worry too much. Who tells me, I ought to smile more. Who gambles, and gets in deep with sharks. One day they carve her face. We have no money for surgeries. She can't take it! I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So I stick a razor in my mouth and do this... to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling!" The Joker's eye were insane, and Rachel kicked him away.

Stumbling back, the Joker commented, "A little fight in you. I like that."

Andrea couldn't believe her shock could extend this far, Batman had come up behind the Joker, seeming to appear out of thin air. "Then you're going to love me," Batman answered.

Andrea had to lean against the pillar when her knees went weak on her, as a fight between Batman and the Joker ensued. She gasped, her hands to her mouth, horror written on her features when the Joker got hold of Rachel and held her out of the window, a wild look covering his face.

A small scream escaped Andrea's lips when he let go of Rachel, and Batman dove after the woman. She was still staring after them when the Joker turned her way, and gave his widest grin yet. With a cheery wave and the threat that something terrible would happen if Harvey Dent didn't show his face, the Joker swooped the unresponsive Andrea up in his arms, and exited.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Andrea was numb, she couldn't even register that she had been picked up and was being carried down to the car. It wasn't till the cold night air hit her face, that she came to her senses.

Screaming and kicking, trying to fight her way out of his enclosing arms, Andrea hissed and cursed. He simply held her closer, got one of his men to pop open the backseat and tossed her inside. Andrea automatically went to the closed door, jiggling the handle, rising horror engulfing her. He had the child lock on, and she couldn't get out. She made a mad scramble to get up front, to get out, but he had already slid into the driver's seat and without looking, pushed her back onto the leather interior.

He turned the ignition on, shifted gears and with tires squealing, left. Andrea winched, her poor tires!

"So where ya live, doll?" He looked back at her in the mirror. When she said nothing, he chuckled, "Well let's just see," Her purse and the day's mail was still sitting in the front seat and he reached for it, popped it open, grabbed her wallet and mail, before tossing the small bag back on the seat.

"Parkington Ave? Nice place then," He commented throwing her mail piece by piece over his shoulder, "Well Miss Andy Dandy! What a lovely greeting card!" He was examining her company card for Milo's Fashion. It was an embossed plastic card, designed by her, which allowed entrance to almost every part of Green Fashion. It also served as a template for the cards she gave to clients.

With a spin of the wheel, he turned onto Parkington Avenue, stopping at the main entrance of the apartment building. Andrea shrunk into the seat, she didn't want this, didn't want him here. She heard the click of the door and the scent of roses hit her nose. Andrea's light eyes slowly moved over to where he was standing, his arm outstretched. She looked past him, hoping beyond hope that cranky Mrs. Phillips was still out working on the little stretch of roses she kept to make the building look nice. No such luck there, all that greeted her was a grinning madman, and the scent of flowers on the night air. It perhaps would have been romantic, Andrea thought faintly, if it had not been the Joker standing there.

Impatient, the Joker grasped her arm, yanked her quickly out of the vehicle and dragged her to the emergency stairs. She was in front of him now, and he had pulled out his gun, waving her to keep going. Andrea picked up the bottom her long skirt, hurrying on the stairs until she reached the plain black emergency door. It would open to a long hallway, which lead to her apartment at the end.

The Joker looked through the small window, keeping his gun trained on her. Once again she felt his hand on her waist as he escorted her through the door and down the hall.

"Card, Miss Andy Dandy?" he snickered in her ear when they reached her apartment. She took the card he offered, sliding it into the door. The sound of a familiar click came and the door opened.

He was now in her home.


	2. The Devil Named Joker

-1Author's note: Hmm let's see, big thank you to my Beta, SecretStrangeAngel, thank you to my reviews, I loved hearing from you and still do. Thankyou to the 20 someodd people who added this to your alerts. Enjoy and please review to tell me what you think, I love hearing from you! Oh and you might have noticed I have changed my penname from PirateStorm to Jokester666.

Chapter Two- The Devil Named Joker

The Joker closed the door with a faint thud, his dark eyes fixed on her as she backed against the wall. The lock and chain were set in seconds, and he grinned like a rabid jackal.

"Why! What a cozy little retreat we have here." He surveyed the room, his dark eyes falling on her mahogany work desk. She had left the lamp on and it shone brightly down on the clutter of drawings that seemed to make up the majority of the desk. She couldn't see what had caught his attention until she stepped closer. One of her suit drawings hadn't been put in the portfolio properly and was hanging off the table. She almost sighed in relief that she hadn't finished that drawing with the painted red grin, but tensed up again as he handled the drawing with his gloved hands.

"Lookie here! I found a little artist!" he chortled, his eyes skimming over the drawing, "What a lovely job you do, too." The Joker had picked up one of the folders, sat down on one of her kitchen chairs and propped his feet on the mahogany table. He was about to begin flipping through the sketches when he noticed she hadn't moved.

"Whatcha waiting for, doll?" he questioned. "Go change into something more

comfortable." His gloved hands shooed her off. He then winked at her. "Unless you need some help, in which case I would be more than willing to assist you."

It was those last lewd words that gave Andrea the motive to move away from him and her drawings. She hustled out of the living room and into her bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind her. Leaning against it, she wondered what the hell he wanted with her. He couldn't have known she was the designer, could he? But of course, as soon as he opened the portfolio, he would know that she had at least some sort of sick fascination with his grin. She looked around, worried that he might somehow be there, and made a mad dash to the bedside telephone. The silence that greeted her when she lifted the receiver to her ear informed her that he had cut the connection. The bastard! Slamming the phone back down in its cradle, she glared at the door angrily.

Deciding to get out of the purple dress, which ever since the elevator ride had reminded her of their taste in colors, Andrea stepped towards her closet, pulling out a pair of loose black pants, a fitted white tank top and dark orange open sweater. She had paused when she came to the sweater, but a chill was in the air and despite being a fashion designer, she was terrible at making sure all her clothes were washed and ready to go. So, of course, she was stuck with colors and clothes she didn't normally wear around company. If the Joker could be called company, of course.

Andrea let her dark brown hair out of its elegant bun, releasing the curls which fell past her shoulders and down her back in soft waves. Leaving her room, Andrea's bare feet met the carpet of the living room. She spotted the Joker immediately. He had abandoned her drawings on the coffee table in a neat pile and was now flipping through channels with a bored look set on his scarred face.

The Joker looked up at her and gave the jackal grin again. "You clean up nice, doll." He stood, and she instinctively stepped back.

"Well, that just won't do," he said, striding lightly towards her, grasping both of her shoulders. He forced her to turn to him, his eyes seeming to bore into her soul.

"What do you want from me?" she hissed, staring up at him.

"What I want? What I want?" He let go of her and swung around the room. "Well, my face on a one dollar bill would be nice. But for now, I'd like you to draw a suit for me." She looked interested now. Or, at least, the fear was absent from her pretty little face. He liked the challenging gleam that came to her eyes when the suit was mentioned.

"A suit?" She questioned, stepping cautiously towards where her sketch pad usually was. Looking down at the desk, she frowned. It wasn't there. She turned to him, hands on her hips. His mouth was twisted into a slight smile as he offered the pad of paper to her. With a huff she accepted. She pulled out a pencil before sitting down on the couch. She had already automatically began sketching out the main body frame when her gaze went to the coffee table.

There it was, the missing drawing.

Her hand stopped moving, creating a unsightly blotch where she had ceased to draw. She felt him lean over the couch behind her, his face inches away from hers. "It's yours, isn't it?"

Andrea got up from the couch, and stood at her window, back to the madman that dominated the living room with his presence.

He came up behind her as Andrea stared into the night, their reflection in the glass looking back at them.

"It's rather odd that you're not afraid of me, but I'm not going to hurt you, just as long as you give me what I want."

He had pulled her dark brown tresses to one side with light fingers, leaning close, breathing his words in her ear. She stared straight ahead, seeing him watching her face in the window.

"And what is that? Other then your face on the dollar bill?" Andrea commented dryly.

His eyes sparkled as he stepped back. "Oh, sugar doll! I want to rule Gotham City! Before I set those plans in motion, Andy Dandy, I need some adjustments on my suit here. My tailor just didn't seem to have the time." He giggled, and Andrea thought she could guess why the tailor didn't have the time – he was probably six feet under!

"Secondly, doll, I need a place to stay, and what better place then here? You, my dear, are the all elusive Andrea Masque. Your name itself radiates that fact. It also helps that people say you designed the term 'Ice Queen'!" He smiled crazily at her reflection, flopping down on the couch. Andrea continued to look forward into the glass, waiting for him to continue.

"Once I rule this city, and that won't take too long, I'm going to need someone to take around; to be a poster girl for the new Gotham, if you will. And as you proved tonight, you make wonderful…"

She cut him off, "Arm candy."

The Joker cocked his head at her, "Why yes!" He came up behind her again, lurking at her shoulder. "What do ya think?"

Andrea turned her head towards him, arms still crossed. "What's in it for me?"

Shadows played across his face, his dark eyes studying her. He then turned away and seemed to glide through the room, twirling his knife about. "Why! You get to keep your life, have your own little label or whatever if is you designers do, and best of all, you won't have to take all of those silly little orders from that Milo!"

She turned his way, frowning. "How do you know about Milo?"

He waved his arm about, "He's the one I got the drawing from. Needless to say, under my careful questioning, he was quite willing to hand over every detail about you, little Miss Andy Dandy."

Andrea thought back to the day Milo had seen her sketching the suits. He had come by to drop off a request for a movie they were costuming. That was just a week after the first attack. Now that she thought on it, the drawing had gone missing around that time, too.

"I'm employed by one of the biggest fashion companies in Gotham City. I am the Masque of Green Fashion, Joker. So why would I need you?" She watched him through narrowed eyes, not liking where this conversation was going one bit.

"Then why haven't they given you your own label? Sure, you drive a Mercedes, wear some smashing clothes, have a quaint apartment on the nice side of town, and might I ask? What do you have to show for it? Other then that little greeting card?" He tilted his head, smiling as he did so.

The Joker knew he was twisting her around his finger. It was just taking longer then expected, but he would be patient. He would have to be: he needed her. She knew the ins and outs of every joint in Gotham City, she had access to the highest security buildings. This little Andy Dandy could get into any place in this city, simply because of who she was.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Andrea moved silently to the door, opened it and quietly said, "Get out."

The Joker stood, his tall leering presence mocking her. He paused just as he was about to exit, handing her a card. "Here's my card when you start taking things seriously." And with that he left.

She closed the door with a soft click, locked it and put the chain in place. Not that any of those things would hold out the Joker. Andrea held up the card and a wry chuckle escaped. It was a Joker. Obviously this guy either had a share in a card company, bought a lot of decks, or got the old casino cards. She checked for the punched hole that signalled they had been used by a casino, but there was none, so she presumed it must have been one of her former assumptions.

Andrea placed the card in one of the drawers of her desk, nest to an old antique deck that was very dear to her, before sitting down on the plush couch. Bringing her knees up to her face, Andrea contemplated what she was going to do. She really ought to call the police, but her cell was downstairs in the front seat of the car, and with the lines cut… there wasn't much she could do.

She didn't want to bother the neighbours, they asked too many questions. As it was, Andrea wasn't on best terms with some of the occupants of the apartment building. She played loud music, and due to that, had already gotten a fine from the ever nosy Mrs. Phillips.

She bit her lip and got up, heading to the linen closet. For some reason she really didn't want to stay in her room tonight. There was just something about tonight that made her feel that something terrible was going to happen. She pulled out a warm blanket and paused to turn the heat up, along with hitting the on button for the electric fireplace.

Andrea curled up on the couch, staring into the faux flames that rippled away behind the glass. Slowly sleep conquered her and she drifted off.

…_there were bright lights and a walkway, just like the ones she saw the models wearing her designs prowl down. It was empty and she was the only audience member except for a dark figure seated beside her. She couldn't see his features, and yet she was so sure it was a man. She wasn't afraid of him, not yet, but there was something most disturbing about his presence._

_Suddenly, people began walking down the runway wearing her suits. Those brightly colored jackets with matching pants. And then there he was… wearing that jackal grin, and modeling the orange lined, green and purple suit set. Suddenly, the lights went out and all she could see was the figure beside her. **He** was suddenly on top of her, his face leering down, mocking her with words._

"_What do you have to show for it? Other then that little greeting card?" He asked, holding his knife to the side of her pale face._

_Sweat beaded on her forehead and she struggled against him, trying to push him away. He was just to strong, and she felt the metal bite into her skin, slashing its way down the side of her face, down her neck…_


	3. That Son of A Harlequin

-1

Shout out to my reviewers, you guys are the best! So heres to:

**Hermonine**, who is wonderful as always. Congrats for stealing the first review!

**Nelle07**, who was wonderful enough to review for both chapters and came up with a idea I never thought of.

**Pretty Much A Big Deal**, who is awesome and I am really sorry I haven't been on Muse Bunny lately.

**.Beckoning.Disaster.**, So glad this story "totally got my interest"

**crazilazigurl**, whose name is impossible to spell, but whose words were very encouraging.

**Bellu**s, I have continued hopefully to your satisfaction.

**Shifter1**, keep reading, I hope you like it!

**MrsKiLupin-Darcy**, I am terribly glad that you really like Andrea, she is a blast to write about, though I was afraid of the whole "Mary-Sue" thing.

**IKaide**, It is rocking that you think my writing style is great, especially cause I have never gotten a review like that before!

**-EvilsApprentice-, **Your review made my day, made me laugh and I couldn't believe that I could have portrayed Heath's Joker to perfections, especially considering I have only seen it once.

**Sy-Sy**, …. Wow, hi Andrea! Haha No I'm not your stalker. Thank you for being in love with my story, I think it is the Joker, isn't it?

**KymmiV**, I am relieved that this story is different, it's great hearing it. I set out to make it different and hoped it wouldn't become some Joker/MS story…

And to **Sirrius****'****s Sister**, who sent me a lovely PM telling me that my quotes on the author's page were actually funny, congratulated me on putting them up for others to enjoy, for being awesome and who enjoyed Redesigning Sanity very much.

Thank you.

To all the people who read this and have made this story have over a thousand hits within a couple months. I love you all.

To all of you how have added this to your alerts:

.Beckoning.Disaster.

AufCat

Bellus

BookLover786

Clan of Draconian Darkness

Cry Blood Tears

DeliriousJuliet

KairiXCataclysm

Kitty Kelsey

LestatsLittleGirl

MagicalElf73

MalfoyDebauchery

MrsKiLupin-Darcy

Nelle07

Pretty Much A Big Deal

Ramla Okami

Sirius's Sister

Sy-Sy

Vanilla Bean CEO

blizzardtorment

Definevintagexx

Drpepper77

Hermonine

I-love-jeff-effin-hardy

iKaide

nanasabaku13

To the awesome Favourite Story folk:

-EvilsApprentice-

Bellus

DeliriousJuliet

KymmiV

MagicalElf73

Nelle07

Pretty Much A Big Deal

Shmellington

Sy-Sy

Crazilazigurl

iKaide

justafreak

And last, but most certainly not least, to the rocking beta whose life may be busy, but still finds the time to edit my errors, please give her a round of fabulous applause**: SecretStrangeAngel**

Oh yeah, I own nothing except Andrea, and hopefully one day in the distant future her car…, I also hold claim to Milo, the assistant (who was accused of stealing the drawing by Nelle07, that honestly never crossed my mind) I seriously wish I owned the Joker, but I think DC comics would be coming after me pretty fast if I stole him. Currently, a mini of him, is locked up in my mind, creating terrible notes about cherry tart can can dancers in the middle of a very boring socials class, and claiming that in order to redesign sanity, I need him. Which is very true. So here's to Redesigning Sanity, and what you all have been waiting for…

Chapter Three: That Son of A Harlequin!

Andrea woke up screaming. Her wide eyes searched the room in panic. She sighed in relief when she detected no sign of the madman, but horror filled her being when she looked down. Blood was dripping down onto the blanket. Suddenly, the pain her. Another piercing scream filled the air as she reached up to gingerly touch her face, finding it covered in blood and her face torn, reaching from the top of her cheekbone to her chin and continued along the length of her jaw line, down her throat and to the neck of her tank top. The white of the shirt was now a hideous red, turning darker as Andrea grew fainter.

Banging announced the entrance of her Italian neighbor, Greg Meggait. He barreled in with his little wife, Maria, behind him. He was about to yell something when he saw Andrea's injured face.

"Maria! Call the doctor!" he ordered his wife, who reached for the telephone.

"It's dead!" Maria exclaimed before racing out of the room to get her phone.

Greg had brought some warm water in a bowl and some clean cloths to wipe Andrea's face. He made soothing sounds, the ones he used to make when his little girl was afraid of the dark and woke with nightmares. Damping the cloth, he patted at her face, removing the top layer of blood to see the thin cut lines underneath. It was deep enough to scar, but what shocked the middle-aged man was the design. Who ever had done this to the girl was sick enough to create an elegant pattern of swirls on the side of Andrea's face.

"They're on their way," Maria informed her husband when she returned, first aid kit in hand.

The bloody water was disposed of and Maria, a retired nurse, carefully cleaned it with alcohol and bandaged it up. The poor thing was in shock still, Maria thought sadly, seeing the dilated eyes and unseeing expression on the girl's face, before the injured chit fainted.

Sirens were within hearing range now and soon the couple could hear the thunder of booted feet running down the hallway. The paramedics barged in through the open door, stretcher ready. They placed Andrea on it and assigned one of the men to question the couple as to what had happened as they escorted the woman downstairs and into the back of the ambulance.

Greg and Maria Meggait watched worriedly after the young woman, answering as many questions as they could, explaining how they had found Andrea, and who she was. After the young man left with the information, the older couple stayed behind to clean up the place.

Maria put all the washing on and threw the bloody blanket out. She knew the girl would not want a reminder of what had happened, and it would be nice for her to come back to clean clothes and a tidy apartment. Young people these days were so busy.

Her husband had tided up the living room, turning off the fireplace and setting the heat. Greg did not know when his young neighbor would be back, but he suspected it wouldn't be for a while, considering the marks on her face. He got down on his knees, scrubbing at a blood stain that marred the light colored carpet, when he noticed that something was sticking out from under the skirt of the couch – a card.

Greg shrugged and placed the Joker card on the coffee table. He knew Andrea was fond of playing cards when she wasn't drawing, and thought maybe she had just forgotten to put it away. He found it odd, however, that the card bore handwritten letters saying, "HA HA HA", on the bottom in red ink.

Of course, Greg and his Italian wife wouldn't remember the card. After all, it was nothing but a playing card to them.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Down below, a man sat in the shadows, eyes glinting madly in the darkness. He had heard the wonderful screams coming from that delicious mouth, the terror that had unfolded from her. He had seen the paramedics rush in and rush right back out, a injured woman in tow.

He had just sat there, serious and silent, watching it all unfold. He stood, putting away the now clean knife in his pocket, and throwing away the bloodied handkerchief he had used to clean it.

The Joker had just seen the grand effects of his master plan.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Andrea woke up to plain white walls and crisp white sheets. Feeling groggy, she squinted and reached up to touch her head. She felt the cloth bandage on the side of her face and fell back against soft pillows. It really had happened; the bastard of a harlequin had carved her face! Just because she had not given him her immediate answer! What an asinine thing to do to do to a person! Andrea attacked the Joker with every awful thing she had ever heard in her mind, and a few that she hadn't. Since the man himself wasn't here to take it, she was going to bottle it all up till she saw the bugger next. And if it meant hunting him down, she was going to damn well do it!

A quick glance over to her bedside table informed Andrea of the colourful flowers there. It was surprising how fast word got out, Andrea thought. She reached for the cards, which the nurses had thoughtfully taken out of the flowers and neatly piled up by her bedside.

The top one was a lovely handwritten letter from the Meggaits, who had sent some pink roses from Mrs. Phillips immaculate garden. In the letter, they had inquired about her health and told her that they had cleaned up the apartment in anticipation of her return. They had also sent along an overnight bag to the hospital once they had heard that she would be staying there for longer then planned. _Must remember to send a thank you card and some chocolate to them_, Andrea made a mental note before moving on to the next one.

The second one had been printed out in silver embossing and was plain. Inside was the Green Fashion's logo along with a short typed message that was from Milo, who he hoped she got better. Andrea was not fooled, though. She knew he only hoped she would get better so he would have his spokes girl back, if of course she did not have a scar to show for her dealings with the ever elusive Joker.

The last one had a erratic purple design on it, and held a smattering of playing cards glued on the front. Curious as to who it was from, she opened it and recoiled.

_Dear Andy Dandy, _

_I sincerely hope you get better, especially because I am going to need this hospital in a little bit, and I am going to need you back as well. I am interested, however, in Milo's reaction to the news you will be scarred for life. I made sure to make the design pretty, though, so you can't blame me too much. I have much to do and will met up with you later, once you have been released. _

_Cheers,_

_J_

She read the message slowly, hating each word. She picked up the signature Joker card that had been placed inside. It was painted with the words "HA HA HA", and it was with relish that she made confetti of it.

The squeak of the swinging hospital door alerted her to a visitor.

"Miss Masque, Mr. Green is here to see you," the little nurse said before exiting. Andrea looked up.

Milo Green stood there, twirling his plaid hat between his hands, looking rather uncomfortable. As usual, his assistant stood behind him, little Miss Emma with her unblemished features, Andrea observed bitterly.

"Andrea, how are you doing?" her thin, balding boss started off weakly.

"Just wonderful. As soon as I get these bandages off, I can be back to work, Milo."

Andrea was fishing for news here: news of what the future would bring.

"Ah, well that was… was what I came here to talk with you about, Andrea." Milo looked very nervous now. "I'm afraid the doctor's just informed me that your face will scar, and well… we need someone to be able to go out in public, be the face of Green Fashion, if you know what I mean." His eyes darted around, not meeting her gaze.

The light died in Andrea's green eyes.

"I see," she said quietly, refusing to look at him now. The mechanical swing of the door was heard and she closed her eyes. Milo had left, just _left_.

Tears silently lolled down her face, sliding under the taped bandage and burning into the wound. Andrea made no noise of discomfort however. Pain seemed not to matter

anymore. Feeling dizzy, she laid back, staring up at the whirling ceiling fan and thinking of had happened to her. She was not going to be the spokes designer for Green Fashions any more. Which meant no grand parties, which meant no major paying customers for her designs, which meant no label for her. Which meant that Andrea Masque was screwed, in other words.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

A few week later, Andrea received the formal letter informing her that she was fired, and that a year's pay plus health benefits would be given to her for all of the faithful years of service to Green Fashion.

Andrea was broken. All she could think of now was the sadistic Joker and how much he had ruined everything.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

During the next few weeks, she made no comment to anyone, refused to gossip with the cheery nurses, and locked herself away in her mind. Enough comments were made to the doctors, so they would think she was recovering well (mentally at least). Physically, she could almost go home now: they just wanted to make sure it scarred clean. She refused to talk with policemen about what had happened, falsely claiming that it was nothing more then a manic ex-boyfriend. When nurses questioned her about the boyfriend, she airily said that he would have left town by now, and she highly doubted that they could find him.

Indeed, how does one press charges against a man with no name, just a affiliation to a wild card? Which is what the Joker was, a wild card, hinges undone and everything.

More news was made: the Joker attacking people, Gotham's White Knight making speeches, and she changed the channel. A hard glint came to her eye as Milo Green appeared on the screen, standing in front of Green Fashion, holding the thin waist of what Andrea would refer to as a pencil blond, proclaiming her the new head designer of his company.

"She doesn't look like she would have to brains to know how to design let alone design something better then mine," Andrea muttered, turning up the volume.

Bitterness filled her mouth, when one reporter asked after her, "And what about the Masque of Green Fashion? Is Andrea still working for you, even after what happened to her five weeks ago, Mr. Green?"

Milo gave off a smile, "We thought she should take some time off due to that little incident." He waved off the reporter's next questions, commenting that Andrea was perfectly fine with the new face of Green Fashion, Evian Waters. What a stupid name, Andrea thought, Evian Waters. She should be working for a bloody bottled water company!

"Are you alright, miss?" one young nurse inquired nervously. Andrea had been clutching the remote so hard that her knuckles had turned white and the glare from her furious eyes was enough to send anyone running. She clicked off the television, mind flashing red.

Andrea snapped her head over to the woman. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. No need to worry, Anne." Reassuring the nurse was nothing, she was quite used to the fake answers she gave to the woman.

The nurse nodded, unsure, and set the food tray down at the end of the bed before leaving, glancing over her shoulder as she did so. Andrea merely continued her glare at the now blank screen of the television.

"I…hate…Milo…Green." Andrea hissed slowly under her breath.

"Well, that is a relief! I didn't really like him either. How are you, my Andy Dandy?" came the merry voice of the man that had launched her into the mess that was now her new life.

Andrea looked up. "You!" She flung the remote at him, barely missing his head as the man ducked down. It smashed against the wall and broke, sending plastic and batteries sprawling across the smooth laminate floor.

The Joker slowly straightened, and then looked over his shoulder at the slight dent in the wall, "Such anger isn't healthy, ya know. You need some stress relief, kiddo. Maybe I ought to recommend my psychiatrist, " he commented, sitting down on the plastic chair in the corner, one legged crossed over the other at the knee. He remarked how her eyes were searching for something close by, most likely something to throw at him.

"I ought to..." Andrea started, her facial expression steaming.

"If you are going to say throw something at me, you've already done that. And I have to say, that was a close call." He licked his rouge lips as he spoke.

She straightened up, stretching for a vase of flowers. He was quicker though, and reaching forward, grabbed it, holding it out of her reach. "As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, I'm afraid I like my face the way it is," he said, placing the daisies on the ground.

"Oh really? One would think you would want one more scar to brag about!" she growled threateningly, her hand inching it's way mechanically towards the food tray.

"Oh no, no, no, doll! I have one set to brag about already, which if you don't mind me asking, how are yours doing?" the Joker giggled, clapping his hands together.

"Just fine, no thanks to you!" The pudding went flying, making a sloppy brown mess on the window blinds behind the Joker. He tutted and shook his gloved finger at her. "No need for theatrics, doll."

"I really do think there is need for them, _doll_!" she hissed, venom dripping from her words as the mashed peas and sliced carrots followed after the Joker as he took cover behind a screen. The messy food was now sliding down to the floor, creating a sticky pile of what resembled vegetable baby food.

Andrea was breathing heavy now. She looked down at the remaining food on her tray. She knew she was going to hit the sucker with something today, and she wanted it to hurt. Food, of course, would hurt his suit, and she planned on wrecking that fine piece of clothing she had so cleverly designed.

"Done?" the Joker asked from behind his curtain of safety.

The reply alone should have been warning enough. "Oh yes. I do believe I am," came the sickly sweet answer.


	4. What The Hell Do You Think You're Doing?

Hello! I have given life to another chapter for Andrea and the Joker. Only this time, there's somone new in the mix. ooo-er, who ever could it be? I'm sending out a thank you to my beta, **SecretStrangeAngel**, first this time, because she is awesome, busy and still finds time to edit my work.

Here's another thank you going out to my reviewers!

**Sirrius's Sister: **You rock! ; )

_**(Anon)**_**The Kid**: I am so glad you think it's wonderful! And here is the next chapter to relieve you of more boredom!

**Sy-Sy**: No need to be anxious lol, I got another chapter here for you.

**KymmiV**: Holy smokes, more anxious people! Having my own celebration now that I have been informed she hasn't turned out too mary sue!

**Manhattan please: **I am loving it that you love it! Thanks for the two reviews!

_**(anon)**_**Chikara chan: **Thank you for the great review, I noticed that too, though I was unaware he was singing the Cuppy Cake song in most of those, : o Don't tell my friend that, she'll insist I include it somewhere. . .

**Nelle07**: Hehe, I don't think this story is ever going to feel unloved! I love hearing from you again!

_**(anon)**_**Via**: Thank you so much, I noticed that too, that he seemed very clothes obsessive, and I hope this story kind of plays onto that part of him.

**FunkehHumour**: Here's your more!

**Laurendo**: Thank you for saying it's amazing! That absolutely made my day!

**Chocolate Ham Patties: **Thank you, and here is the update!

**CaitlinXcowz:**Updating! :D I am loving the lover everyone is giving this story!

**FurubaSecretKeeper**: hehe, I am thinking your review is one of my favourites! Especially the "TOTALLY WICKED!" part.

I am incredibly pleased with the last chapter, it has gotten soo many reviews! I love the feedback guys, and I hope to hear more with the new chapter. Oh yeah, and because I forgot to let you all know before, anonymous reviews are allowed, so even if you don't have a account, you can still let me know what you think. I was wondering why I didn't get any, till **The Kid **said something about hoping I had enabled anon reviews. All of you really make my day when I log on and see all those message from you! It is wonderful!

As for this chapter it is a little shorter then my others, and I'm not as pleased with the writing. It felt a little slow to me, but let's see what you guys say. Also thanks to everyone who added this to their favs, and alerts, as well as the few who added me to their fav authors!

On a personal note, next chapter might not appear for a little while. Life is busy busy busy! Canada's federal election has just finished, and we're stuck with Steven Harper again, ridiculous! Oh well, next election I am hoping for either NDP or Green to get in, at least they are all about the environment. At school I am working on a play, based of Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens, where I play the French President. We have 22 units to go through before Christmas Holidays, so there comes the busy part. But I hope you all stay with the story, and keep reading once I get back on track.

Jokester

JJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Oh goody!" The Joker waltzed out and received a piece of dark chocolate cake in the face.

A satisfied smile came to Andrea's scarred face when the cake slid off, leaving behind a streak of gooey chocolate icy in its place. The Joker looked less then happy at his new look and a tinge of uncertainty attacked Andrea's insides when he slowly turned his head and caught her eye, his face unreadable except for the dangerous glint in his dark orbs.

He was on her in a second, holding her body down with his own, knife against her neck.

"You will never do that again. I have put up with your flying fruits and stubbornness, but now I need an answer." His voice was a dark melody in her ear and Andrea was suddenly aware exactly how close he was to her, how his threats made her tingle.

"I want another piece of that cake." The answer was simple, to the point and sent the Joker into shock. No one had defied him like this before, except for the hulking piece of flying rat that was his enemy.

Andrea was no longer imitated by him. Ever since she had lost her job at Greens, she had felt no fear. The Joker had carved her face with the very knife he was threatening her with now, and she felt nothing. She had nothing to lose. Only her life, and as of current, that was not much on her flimsy scorecard.

She could feel his breath on her face. Oddly enough, he smelled of peppermints, which puzzled her. Why on earth would Gotham's craziest and deadliest villain bother to freshen his breath?

Everything was far too still now and Andrea opened her eyes to see why. The Joker was staring down at her, rage gone. She felt his body weight remove itself from hers, and a new feeling threatened her, one she did not like at all. Andrea missed his warmth, the closeness, and she hated that fact, for she did not even know what brought it on.

"I will give you my answer once I get out of this bloody white fortress they call a hospital and back to my apartment, which is the amount of time you were originally going to give me, I might add – at least, according to your card," Andrea said quietly, completely aware that he was still staring down at her.

"Very well, then. I will see you soon, Andy Dandy." He turned on his heel, flicked the knife closed and opened to door to walk out when Andrea's voice stopped him.

"And I threw vegetables at you, Joker, not fruits," Andrea's saucy voice chuckled, as the Joker tossed her a dark glance and left.

Relaxing back into the pillows, Andrea waited for the nurse to come. It was time to request her clothes and a passport out of this place.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Good gracious! What happened here?" Anne looked around horrified.

Her patient calmly looked up from her magazine, "I didn't like how the decorations were, and Milo Green triggered an upsetting reaction in me, I am quite over it, so if I may have my clothes now?"

The shocked nurse nodded, picked up the sloppy tray, and hurried out to call someone to clean up the mess that was Andrea's room.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

As Andrea was just pulling up her hair into a pony tail, she glanced out the window, noticing night was quickly falling. She had the green light to head out and now she was just readying herself for departure. A frown marked her face as she saw it was open and the curtains were whipping around.

"Do you always leave a trail of food behind you?" A deep grating voice asked from behind her.

She spun, eyes wide, hands still holding her hair up, and hair tie between her teeth.

Gotham's Dark Knight stood there, still and watching her every movement. Green eyes wandered over his moulded abs and trailed up to his masked face. Andrea finished tying her hair up and flipped it over one shoulder.

"Not usually, I made an exception this time. Hospitals don't agree with me." She answered, looking slightly wary now. To make herself seem busy, and to keep her mind off the reason Batman was standing in her room, Andrea set her hands to work packing up the last of her things.

"I see. Do Jokers?" Batman's gritty voice asked.

His last statement caught her off guard, and she paused, eyes moving back and forth as she tried to conjure some form of normalcy. Putting on an act wouldn't be hard. Straightening her back, Andrea turned to retort.

He was gone.

Andrea's eyes searched the room frantically, and she looked around, even leaning out the small window to see where on earth he had disappeared to. A dark, gauntleted hand grasped her shirt as she did so and pulled her out into seeming nothingness. He quickly silenced her shriek and Andrea jerked away, hands scrambled for a hold onto something, finally accepting a frantic clasp on his arm. Batman held up the Joker's get well card, staring at her intently.

"Where is he?"

Legs kicking, Andrea was gasping, flinging her head around, trying to see around. He shook her, and another squeak escaped.

"Where!" Batman demanded, bringing her face close, forcing her to stare into his face.

She whimpered, "I don't know! I don't know anything, I swear! Just -just let me go, please!"

He just looked into her eyes, searching for the lie, but not finding it. Either she was telling the truth, or was a better liar then he originally thought.

"You're perfectly fine," He said, letting her down.

Andrea practically sank with relief and then realized she was crouching on a stair grate. She had only been a foot off the ground, and Andrea chastised herself for foolishness.

"What the-" She looked up, not seeing the caped crusader anywhere, and a big sigh of relief flooded her and her body collapsed onto the wall. A few minutes later, Andrea shaking at the knees, stood up and climbed back into her window from the fire escape stairs.

Everything had just got even more interesting.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Walking out twenty minutes later, Andrea was changed, packed up, and most importantly, calmed down. She looked up at the darkening night, almost expecting to see the bat symbol, and upon finding none, sighed in relief. The cab was waiting, and she stepped out to met it.

She was heading home.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

He was waiting, waiting for her to come in. Oh yes, he knew she would be out of that place soon enough, which suited him. He had plans for that hospital, not that anyone would know till later. The Joker had reapplied his make-up, getting rid of the chocolate smear she had so readily added.

A frown creased his face as he lounged on her couch. Andy Dandy. She had not shown the fear he so loved today. Of course, she had before though. He still remembered, with delight, how she had tried to fight him off in her sleep, despite the fact she would not actually feel the cuts till she awoke. Today's chemicals made sure of that. At the hospital however, something was different, and for the life of him, he could not figure out what.

He didn't like it one bit, it was like being sane again, and the Joker was never sane. One couldn't afford to be sane in Gotham, things just got too crazy!

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The talkative taxi driver cruised along while Andrea's listless green eyes took in the scenery. Stopping at the front door to her apartment building, he let her out and she paid him. Standing there, it all came back. The memories were still there, of him tossing her into the back seat, his manic looks, of his giddy, yet dangerous nature. Taking her suitcase, Andrea rolled it behind her, shooting a quick smirk at the speechless Mrs. Phillips on her way up. She had an inkling that he would be there, waiting with his jackal grin for her answer.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Her own pale reflection stared back at her as she entered the empty elevator. Mindlessly, she hit the button for her floor. Her answer. Yes, she knew what she was going to say. She had known when she had seen Milo Green on T.V what it would be.

Heel clad feet lead the way to the door, her door. To her apartment, which when she opened it, gave way to the not so menacing figure of the Joker, who was dozing away on her couch. Softly, she shut the door. He looked so peaceful sleeping, not like the madman that conquered his mind when he was awake. Andrea dropped off her overnight bag in her room, shedding the scarf and heels, before returning to the living room.

Deciding, for some unfathomable reason, on letting him snooze away, she went and sat down at her desk. The computer screen was on and a paused game of solitaire showed. She closed the game and pulled up her designer program. Andrea plugged in a pair of old head phones, turning on the tunes she had grown up with. She needed some familiarity at that moment. With Aqua's "Candyman" blaring in her ears, Andrea set to work. Slowly, colors and patterns flooded their way onto the screen. What Andrea did best was taking over, designing was something close to her, and quick, experienced eyes took in the overall look. She had taken the Joker's suit and added to it. Now each piece was unique and the color of purple was most definitely not the same. What seemed like minutes passed as the clocked ticked off the hours.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

So concentrated on her work, Andrea did not notice the dark presence at her shoulder until he spoke.

"So what's your answer, doll?"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Author's Note Number Two: What did you think? I wasn't so sure Batman was in character, as you don't see how Christian Bale's Batman deals with a woman he feels to be in cahoots with the villain. So I used the older versions of Batman and blended them with how Bale's Batman deals with that drug dealing cop in Batman Begins.

Out of interest; how many people think Canadians live in igloos and it snows all year long?


	5. I Like 'em Soft

-1**Okay, the last chapter was a little slow, I admit that, but for some reason you lot liked it. Originally it was going to be part of this one, but I felt like keep the secret under wraps a little longer. Anyways, at the time I wrote this, it would have been too long for the convention it was entered in. So be glad I was too impatient to wait every month for a single update. I still try however to stick to the word count of at least 2500 words, chapter 4 being the exception. I have been advised to listen to One Thing by Amerie, unfortunately I haven't been able to get hold of it, but I will eventually get it :P There was another song I was listening to that described Andrea and the Joker well, but now I cannot think of the name. It will come to me sometime and I will post it on my profile. Any songs you guys think describe or seem right for the story? I would love to hear em ! Same with fanart. I love seeing peoples versions of the Joker .**

Here's to SecretStrangeAngel! Cookies all around!

My reviewers ( I lurve you guys!)

CaitlinXcowz: I will try and make the chapters longer, but it may mean a longer wait for the chapters.

Nelle07: hehe thanks

Chocolate Ham Patties: Yup, Andy finally got tuff :P More to come!

KymmiV: Aww I'm sorry I didn't update earlier lol

-EvilsApprentice-: Hello again! Green has a lovely part to play soon . I love the part where J is sleeping on the couch as well

Manhattan please: Thank you!

Varrica (the kid): Why thank you! How is Australia? I know we get a lot of Aussies coming up for ski season up here.

-gypsyrin-: Yay! I love hearing that I have captured his messed up mind :P

FurubaSecretKeeeper: The question was if Andrea was join him, as like armcandy/ getting him into Gotham (though I'm pretty sure he likes his way better, blowing a hole in the wall)

BloodStainedRosePettles: I promise I will, I love this story too much to abandon it.

SilverTortoise: I hope to keep it dark, with some humorous spots.

Loopycathair: haha, yes I love the idea of him having his own personal designer!

{}{}{}{}{}

She jumped and pulled the headphones off, turning to look at him. He had taken off his jacket and stood there, arms crossed, feet set wide. Letting her breathing slow, she relaxed into her chair, and curiously glanced down at his feet. He was wearing Milan shoes, slightly turned up at the toe, bearing an obvious resemblance to clown feet.

Ignoring his demanding stance, Andrea turned back to the computer screen, fingers rapidly punching in codes. "You know what it is. You've known since the night you carved my face." Her careful tone made him narrow his painted eyes.

Andrea had been a difficult one to crack, and now she was as cool as ice. She designed the term Ice, came a little voice in his head. He batted it away and placed his still gloved hands on her shoulders. The Joker leaned down, breathing softy in her ear, "I would prefer to hear it from your luscious lips, my Andy Dandy." He licked his lips, which she was beginning to find was an annoying habit of his.

"Keep doing that and you'll lick your pretty scarlet lipstick off, Mister J," Andrea commented, her eyes fixed to the screen as she hit enter.

"Mister J, is it?" The Joker chuckled, "Seems you've grown fond of me already!"

The gown she had been designing was now finished. The wide sash was patterned with blue frost and the dark blue of the fabric offset it. "I think once one has had their face attacked with a knife, one shares a close relationship with the attacker. Close enough for nicknames, anyway." In truth, she didn't know why she had called him Mister J at that moment. It had just fallen out along with the rest of the words.

Ignoring him once again, she slid out from under his nimble fingers and headed towards the kitchen. Her stomach grumbled, indicating that it was dinner time, the clock on her stove simply confirming this.

The Joker watched her. If it was one thing he knew, never threaten someone in their own kitchen. Things got dangerous that way and there was usually something heavy or sharp close by. So he left her alone, sitting down at the table, flipping through a deck of cards he had found lying around. There would be time for confrontations later.

The bang of pots and pans soon filled her kitchen along with the aroma of herbs and simmering Alfredo sauce. "Pasta will be fine," Andrea said adding the bow-tie noodles to the now boiling water. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

He looked up from the cards, and nodded, "So what is your answer? Are you joining me, or am I out looking for another warehouse to bunk in?" He was serious for once, and his hooded eyes watched Andrea make her way over to the table and sit down opposite him.

"Alright, you may stay here, but there are conditions that when disobeyed will find you out on your arse," she informed him with one of those deadly serious tones, artfully avoiding the mention of joining him. Though she may not be able to physically throw him out, she had people of her own.

"You will not have any of your henchmen here, no police banging on my door looking for you, and you will clean up after yourself. When I serve dinner, if you're there, you eat. If not, then starve, because I could care less. Threaten me again with that bloody knife and I will get my own and add some more decorations to you. And, believe me, it won't just be your pretty little face I'm cutting."

The Joker gave off a little chuckle. She was a hard bargain; too many rules, but the place had better furnishings then the empty warehouse he had been occupying for the last few months. A warehouse whose location was most likely compromised if the cops got hold of one of his men. Plus she was a little bit of a thing, easy to tie up while he took over the apartment.

"Deal. Now, where am I sleeping?" He held out his leather encased hand for her to shake. She stood up, sweeping past his offered hand and heading back into the kitchen to check on the food.

Andrea had to hide a smile. He was still sitting there, hand outstretched, with this kind of shocked look on his face. He was blinking quickly. "No handshake, doll?"

She looked up from draining the pasta, "No handshake. I don't trust you in the slightest, alright? Now, could you get the pasta bowls? Bottom left drawer." Andrea gestured with a towel towards the mahogany cabinets on the other side of the kitchen.

He got up and grabbed the dishes, briefly toying with the idea of hitting her over the head with them. Upon seeing the sharp knife in her hand, he thought differently. The young woman's presence dominated the kitchen, her movements through it clearly demonstrating her sense of territory. Andrea made a shooing motion with the knife in her hand, indicating she wanted him out of the kitchen. His mind was running circles and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why on earth she wasn't a withering mass of tears and pleas yet. Most people would have broken down by his presence alone.

Twenty minutes later the pasta was served, looking like some gourmet meal. The pasta was sprinkled with parsley and was accompanied by a side dish of Greek salad. It was the best meal he had had in a while. They ate in silence. Joker finished before her and got up for seconds. Andrea followed his movement from out of the corner of her eye while sipping on her water before returning her attention to her dinner.

The woman got up to leave, and looking at her oddly, he asked, "Where ya going, doll?"

"A shower, you're washing up right?" Andrea asked. He frowned at her and Andrea put her hands on her hips, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Want to go back to the warehouse? You can start walking if you would like."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Minutes later found him holding the tea towel she had flung at him on her way out. The few dishes were still dirty and unwashed, as he had simply shoved them into the soapy water, not caring if they broke. In fact, he'd hoped they would.

He looked darkly at the door that lead to Andrea's bedroom. The light was on and he could see her moving from the shadows that played on the floor. She reminded him of his mother: stern, a queen in her own kitchen. A pity his mother wasn't around. He didn't really know what had happened to her. He got flashbacks though, slides of images which deep down he recognized, but couldn't identify. When the Joker came to the set of three knives she had used to cut up food for the Greek salad, he paused. The pleasant idea of breaking her china was soon forgotten.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Andrea frowned, tying her damp hair back in a high ponytail. Everything was much too quiet and the sounds of Mister J, as she called him in her mind now, washing dishes had ended. Though she wondered if he actually had bothered to wash them. Wrapping a robe around her, light fingers opened the door an inch, just enough to look out into the main area of her apartment. There he was, twirling and juggling her kitchen knives in the air, throwing each up with the hands of someone who knew what he was doing. Not wanting to interrupt his moment, and holding some glimmer of respect for her life, Andrea closed the door softly, and returned to her vanity table. She looked back at her reflection. The silvery lines on her face shone out and with slight fingers, she traced the scars.

Andrea had refused the offer to see herself for the first week it had started to heal over. Curiosity got the better of her though, and she had caught a glimpse of herself in the window of her room late one night. He had sketched a twirling, unchanging pattern into her cheek, one that seemed never-ending. Examining it closer now, she realized it looked like a Celtic knot or scroll design. Of what kind, she was unsure. It danced its way across her cheek, almost to her ear, and below the fragile area of her eye. A single scar had been etched off the knot, artfully missing any major arteries, down under her chin. The lines there were small, but unfortunately, visible things that spread down to her collar bone, disappearing under her shirt. She knew how far it went, stopping just above her breast, exactly where the neckline of the shirt she had been wearing that fateful night, had begun. Thankfully he had delved no lower, otherwise she would have more choice names for him to be used with the synonym of bastard and Mister J.

She got changed, hurrying to pull on the shirt and pants, for fear that he might just open the door for some odd reason only known to his labyrinth-like mind.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The Joker was still juggling the knives when Andrea came out. He locked eyes with her, catching them all in one toss. Unbeknownst to Andrea, he had his suspicions about her past. It had been very hard to track down any information about her before she came to Gotham City.

All he had started out with was the news on the gossip row: Andrea had been an instant star at Green Fashions, becoming their newest sales pitch. She held a aura of elusiveness and didn't invite company in, yet she went to every party and maintained the show of being everyone's best friend. It hadn't been much to go on, and now he wanted the real story, just in case she was hazardous to his operation of chaos.

"I like your kitchen knives, quite-ah sharp," He said, sliding them into the block that sat by her stainless steel fridge.

Andrea made a quick comment, "I'm sure you do. Sharp things seem to be to your liking."

A mirthless laugh erupted from him, "Me? Like things sharp? Oh no, doll. I like 'em soft, easier to cut the knife into." He slid over to her, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

She glared up at him and made to shove his arm off, but he wrapped his other hand around her throat, fingers digging in to her windpipe. The Joker moved so she was shoved roughly against the pure white wall.

"Why aren't you afraid of me? You should be, but you aren't. Now, there is something fishy there, and I'm afraid that delicacy just isn't to my tastes-ah." He squeezed and Andrea's eyes fluttered in panic. She couldn't breathe! Manicured nails scratched along the wall, trying to find something to grasp, something to hit him with.

"What, doll? Cat got your tongue?" He giggled a bit at his own joke, then he loosened his grip slightly on her scarred throat.

"Come on, nothing to be scared of, let it all out!" The Joker yelled the last word, his hand digging about in one of his numerous pockets for the switchblade.

"I've seen worse then you," she whispered, drawing in what breath she could.

"Worse then me? Oh no doll, I am the worst; I'm the kind of criminal Gotham needs." He had found the knife and flicked it open to press against her.

The Joker hadn't let go of his prize yet, he was puzzled and slightly angered at the fact he could still see no fear in her eyes. How he desperately wanted to see that raw emotion grace her pretty little features. He licked his lips, shifting on his feet and looking her in the eye.

"So tell me, how does a nice girl like you not be terrified of a nasty man like me?"

Andrea's fingertips had found the edge of a book. Luckily for her, he had situated the two of them near her side table. She made rasping sounds in her throat, as though she were trying to talk, however she was dragging the weighty book closer to the edge, and close enough that she would soon be able to lift it.

"Doll, I can't hear you! Speak up!" he snickered, toying with her.

There, she had it. With a swing of her arm, Andrea brought the heavy tome up to hit the Joker in the side of the head. He grumbled, stumbling sideways, "Never start with the head, makes the victims foggy."

Panting, Andrea was leaning over slightly, drawing in deep breaths as she came in for another attack. The book made it way towards him again, and he punched it away with his hand.

"I do love a good fight." The wild look was in his eyes again, something close to insanity, as he brought his knife into play.

She, however, had other plans, ones that concentrated around her knee in his crouch, sending the clown to the ground. A furious look marked her face now as she kicked the blade out of his hand and across the floor.

Andrea towered above him now and hissed, "Don't ever, ever, bring that knife near me again!" She went over and picked it up again, jamming the thing closed as fury roared in her green eyes.

He groaned and cowered on the floor, before getting up slowly, smiling manically at each movement. The Joker had been completely taken by surprise when the book came flying his way. However, what had shocked him the most was when she had taken to bodily violence. For a little thing like her, she was full of spit and fire. Restless eyes looked about the room for her and found her sitting casually on the coffee table, legs folded Indian style, flicking his knife open and snapping it shut a moment later. No matter how casual her appearance, there was nothing calm about her cold expression. Deadly eyes glared back at him from her icy exterior.

"If you really must know these things, there is such a thing as simply asking for it." He could almost feel the waves of anger come off her form now.

A weak chuckle escaped his lips. "Doll, I don't ask, I demand."

"Not here you don't. Now I am in the right mind to throw you out and call the police."

"Then why don't yah?" His eyes searched hers, his body still bent over crookedly. "We could make a little party-ah of it ya know?"

The cool reply came, "Because I would wake up to find a stark raving mad, and insane to boot, Joker sitting on me, wielding a knife. As much as I appreciate your need to express yourself through art, I don't find it all that appealing on me."

The hyena like laughed issued from his painted lips as he dragged himself up straight.

"Stark and knife wielding, huh? Isn't that a little kinky for a little designer like you?"

He didn't regret saying that. She was off the coffee table in a second, and had shoved him back onto the wall roughly, hand wrapped around his tie, knife against the side of his face. Amusement emerged through his eyes as his gloved hands raised themselves in mock defeat. Red tongue flicked its way over his lips as he waited for her next move.

"Don't ever presume anything about me, and don't delve into my past. If you do, you'll wake up with your own fricking knife buried somewhere close to home."

The knife had trailed down his face during her little speech, sliding soundlessly against the fabric and was now resting closer to his manhood then he would have liked. With that, she gave him one last glare, dropped the knife and turned away, striding out of the room. The door slam that met his ears came from her room, and he was able to breathe again.

The Joker leaned down, picked up the knife and licked his lips. "Well, Miss Andy Dandy, I do think it's time you and ol' Joker had a little talk."

He strode over, shoulders slightly hunched, and kicked the door open. Andrea turned at this intrusion upon her privacy and shrieked. There it was – that flash of fear in her green eyes. He loved it! In fact he was relishing it! But then it was covered over, the mask of rage sliding into place, as she reached for the bedside phone.

This caused a hyena-like sound to fill the room as the Joker doubled over laughing. "Are you really going to call?" He looked up now, the smile still on his face.

Uncertainty. That all that was in her face now, and she paused, still holding the phone.

**Well? What do you lot think? The next chapter may not be out for a bit, I'm not entirely sure exactly where I am going from here, (well… excluding the fact I have about 6 other chapters done but they're not in order :P) So yeah, hope you like this one, I'm a little surprised I don't even have one flame :P Makes me happy!**


	6. Note

Hey guys, terribly sorry for not updating in what.. Like a couple months? I've been busy busy busy with acting and whatnot. Plus my principles math class is murderering me. :( An update for Garage Grease is coming in a few days and the update for Redesigning Sanity will be coming in the new year. Merry Christmas to all, and hope the holidays are wonderful! Thank you to my awesome reviewers and readers as well as my Beta, SecretStrangeAngel. Oh and please wish me luck on finishing 3.5 K word story in a week. I'll be posting the link to it on my profile once the competition is completed. As for christmas, I'm finding inspiration in the Twilight SoundTrack. Luv ya guys!

Jokester


	7. He's Backkk

He strode over, shoulders slightly hunched and kicked the door open. Andrea turned at this intrusion upon her privacy and shrieked. There it was that flash of fear in her green eyes, he loved it! In fact he was relishing it! But then it was covered over, the mask of rage sliding into place, as she reached for the bedside phone.

This caused a hyena sounding laugh to fill the room, the Joker had doubled over laughing. "Are you

really going to call?" He looked up now, the smile still on his face.

Uncertainty. That all that was in her face now, and she paused still holding the phone up.

Andrea raised the phone to her ear. It was dead still. Fear splashed though her eyes as she cursed. She threw the receiver in his direction hard, before attempting to dart past into the open area and out the main door. He caught her in his arms, restraining her

struggling body, and he forced her arms down with her small figure to his chest.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Andrea cried out, panic rising and taking over. This was all too much for her. She had fought against him twice already today and the encounter with Batman was fraying her nerves to bits.

The Joker ignored her pleas, tightening his grip on her. He leaned in, hot breath breathing down her pale neck, as Andrea's cinnamon curls fell about her face. She shuddered at his closeness, the first sign of true fear he had seen from her yet that day.

"Do you fear me yet Andy Dandy Dee? You should."

Now a sob escaped, and she gave a half hearted struggle against him. Her fight and fire was diminished. The phone connection to the rest of the world was part of what kept her defiance of him. Now there was no way out except through him. No way to call for help. A tear escaped as she tried to pull away, and it landed with barely a splash against the bare skin of his arm. He let go of her abruptly and Andrea sunk to the floor, arms wrapped around herself. Her pain was not fuelling him as it should have, still he felt the spark that signalled his sick connection to her misery. This pain of hers was not blind fear of him, or physical harm, though he was sure that his grip had left bruises, but of a wild animal realising it was now chained without a place to escape.

He stood tall over her and said coldly, "I will find out Andrea Masque, and I will find out soon."

Andrea grew silent, stifling her tears, "You will never know, not without me." She whispered defiantly, staring hard at the ground, at his shadow that loomed over her like a dark angel of death.

The Joker howled in mirth and she held in a wince, he would not see her defeat yet.

"Oh how right you are sadly, but the thing is my dear Andy Dandy, you are the one that's going to tell all." He gripped her hair ruthlessly, and her face screwed up in pain with tears in her eyes.

"Fuck off." She hissed venomously.

His eyes sharpened, and he yanked her up. Grasping her hips he pulled her to him. "Fuck off huh? Do you really want me to do that?" The Joker's voice was low and gravelled. Fear leapt through her eyes again as Andrea realised exactly what he was implying. "You wouldn't…." Came the uncertain answer.

The Joker's mind was racing, it would be much more fun to break her slow. Crumble her mind into a thousand shards, instead of flattening in one go. Casually he nodded to himself and released her body. "Oh course not Andy Dandy. You are after all my personal designer and Hench-wo-man" Licking his lips in a loud smacking manner, the Joker flopped on her bed, arms behind his head. Andrea slowly turned, almost afraid of what he was going to do next.

"I need a drink." She muttered absentmindedly to herself, running a hand against her stinging scalp. Warily glancing at the Joker she reached for the door knob. His dark eyes were on her at once. A shiver ran down her spine at his stare, and heat flared on her face. Hurriedly leaving, Andrea escaped to the kitchen in search of her bottle of whiskey.

Unbeknownst to her, the Joker had followed silently.

AJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA

"Drinking away your pain, Andrea?" He asked, watching as she took a sharp swig straight from the bottle. It was the second bottle she'd gone through.

Andrew grimaced as the alcohol burned its way down her throat and settled into a warmth in her stomach. Warmth that slowly spread to the rest of her body, giving her a relaxed stance. "Pain, regret, hurt, anger? It's all disappearing and that exactly how I want it." Andrea whispered, swallowing another shot.

"Alcohol is just a little liquid courage is it not?" She asked him.

"Liquor is for cowards. Weak fools." He responded, irritated that she was drinking because of him. Andrea just shook her head.

"But you know better then anyone that it's better to be a coward and run, then be brave and die." Andrea slurred out, and then slipped down to the floor, bottle in hand.

The Joker stood there, silently contemplating her slumped figure before his cell rang. Answering the call, he left the penthouse and locked the door behind him, nodding sharply to the clown guarding it.

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Andrea woke up to a splitting headache.

Groaning she massaged her temples, and then glanced at the half empty bottle in her hand. Leaving the bottle on the floor, she

pulled herself up by using the counter. Resting for a second, she glared miserably at the cheery sunlight coming from her windows. "Fuck you." She grumbled at the weather, winching at how loud she sounded.

"Good morning to you to Andy Darlin'," Came a voice from the direction of her couch. Craning her neck over, she glared even more. "And here I was hoping for a joker-free day. Or at least that last night was some twisted nightmare." Andrea mumbled.

With a satisfied look on his face, the Joker rose to his feet and swaggered over to her.

"Well now that you have agreed to join me, I'm gonna warn ya, I don't share. Nothing. Not my rule, especially of Gotham," She interrupted him, "You don't rule it yet." He shot her a nasty glare and threw a knife in her direction, at this she let out a squeak and dove to the floor, staring at the sharp object now embedded in her wall.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, I don't share nothing, not anything of mine with no one." He was looking at her mantel now and he grabbed one of the many pictures of Andrea with a young man. The man had sandy brown hair and a ready grin. Waving the frame around, he continued, "So doll, this guy here, well he's gunna have to go, since you are mine now and all. I don't care how, hell I can bump him off myself if he turns out to be one of those persistent buggers."

Andrea gave out a huff, and rolling her eyes at him once again, she dragged her sore body off the floor and moved forward to snatch the photo off him. He threw his hands in the air at her reaction with a mocking, "What?"

Placing the frame carefully back on the mantel with a soft touch, she turned back to him, "That was my brother, you idiot." She pushed pass him and sank back into the couch.

The Joker looked thoughtful for a moment, the gears in his mind whirling. He couldn't have Andrea sane. She would be cunning and try to save Gotham or some nonsense like that. Oh no, he didn't need that. It was time to break her; to shatter her sharp mind into a billion pieces. Once he was through with her, she'd be just as crazy as the Joker himself.

Andrea ignored the silence that had come on, ignored his sharp calculating look, instead she studied the bruises on her arms. They were a nasty black blue, the edges tinged in yellow purple. She winched when she pressed down on them lightly. They hurt like a bitch, and Andrea was beginning to regret ever drawing those colourful suits.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Author's Note::**

**Okay, I am horrible. I am a terrible person. As my friend Alexander would say, I am a horse, because horses are terrible people. : ) Anyways. I lost a lot of inspiration, and wasn't sure where I was going with it. I have 3 chapters of the end written out, so I know how it ends. However I wasn't sure how I was going to get there without making it a dumb sap story. I realize this isn't very long, more like a taste of what I will be writing and also to remind people that Redesigning Sanity is back in business. **

**Main reason I haven't been on is because there has been a lot of dumb assed retarded high school drama in my life. It's stupid, and I have left two friends because of it. They were so caught up in their gossip girl stylized life, that I was just sick of it. And now because I left, I am called a untrustworthy hypocritical backstabbing boyfriend stealing nun. Ironic eh? Espcially because I'm not even dating her ex boyfriend who she actually dumped…. Er yet anyways… **

**God's I sound like a horrible person ****L Sorry guys for ranting (there's actually more…) I just needed to get it out. Actually maybe this frustration will help my writing… We shall see. **

**Jokester.**


	8. Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend

**New Chapter up! So happy. Wrote it up in a night, so there may be some errors. However I don't have a beta any more so unless someone would like to help out... it'll be staying like this. I know it's shorter then usual, but not as short as the last one. Twists are in here! Lemme Know what you think. And Thank you to everyone who has come back and read the story as well as reviewed. Also hello to the new readers. :)**

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

The Joker came back sometime later and threw some tabloids on her lap. Andrea picked up the magazines that the Joker had thrown and flipped through them; not really looking at what was in her hands. Suddenly a large title on one of the magazines captured her eye. "The Masque; A Disgrace of Green Fashion." The next magazines held similar remarks. "The Masque the Joker Hides Behind." and "Andrea Masque; Villainess or Victim?"

Shock coursed through her, and she hurriedly flipped through the pages, seeing pictures of her at galleries, snapshots of her designs, and lastly a full page picture of her face… at the hospital. The scars were pink and angry looking at the time. Andrea herself couldn't recall when this photo had been taken. Scanning the article, she was beginning to panic. The media was portraying her as a hench woman, and dangerous fugitive now that she had disappeared from Greene Fashion. Interviews with co-workers at GF where giving interviews splattered the pages following.

"'Andrea was a great people person when it came to the rich, but when it came to those she worked with, she was a real annoyance. Cranky, rude, and stubborn. If the coffee wasn't right, she tossed it, if her designs weren't sewn to satisfaction, she tore up the item. It was hell.'" Andrea read aloud.

"Well that I can believe; after all you threw cake at me," The Joker commented, "You sure you don't need counselling? Normal people don't waste cake on clowns."

Andrea only bothered to shot him a dirty glance, before returning back to the article. "'I think that she's been working for the Joker all along. They showed up together at the Wayne Fundraiser for Harvey Dent. Why else would she be with a murderer like him?'" Andrea frowned, "None of these things happened, except you stole my car, and forced me to join you at the party. I never threw coffee at anyone, or tore up my designs. Asked for adjustments, yes. But what designer hasn't?" She threw the offending magazines on the table.

"How could any of this be in print. It's all lies!" Andrea felt like crying. She had worked so hard to be in the golden light of the media. To see her name slandered across Gotham City was torture, pure torture.

The Joker watched her face, how her features tightened and her eyes darkened with the beginning of tears. So this was how you cracked a woman of stature: you destroyed her life's work.

"Well they said I was a murder and a thief once. This was long before I became the man you see before you." He offered darkly, "They never stopped, so I made their nightmares come alive. I got revenge." The last words he whispered, as though he didn't want people hearing them.

Andrea was only half listening. Revenge. That was the word that kept running through her min. Her eyes concentrated on another title, "Milo Green Tells All!"

Joker was looking through the closet in the hall, presumably for shoes and coats, while Andrea kept silent. Turning back to the closet, he rummaged through the contents of the top self, multiple objects dropping to the ground. Shoving aside the items, he knocked a rounded hat box off the shelf. When it hit the ground, the lip popped off and out rolled a green hat. The Joker paused, his eyes on the hat. He had last seen it on a man who wore question marks on his suit. A man who had helped start his career alongside a woman named Kit.

"Milo is going to pay for what he's done. They all are. No one ruins my name." A crazed look was in Andrea's dark eyes as she spoke those fateful words out loud.

He turned at those words. He had heard those exact words… a very long time ago. Picking up the bowler hat, Joker walked towards Andrea. "I'd love to help you with that, but first. Where did you get this?" His voice was low.

Andrea focused on the hat, and her eyes opened wider. He was never supposed to find that. No one knew, and no one was supposed to. Edward had wanted it that way, he always had.

"Where… where did you get that?" Andrea asked, and then her eyes slide past him to the open closet. Oh god.

The Joker didn't respond, only looked at the many photos of Andrea and her brother. He had never seen The Riddler without his mask, but now the facial shape and same hair was fitting to Andrea's brother.

"The Riddler was your brother?" He questioned, his voice grating and a little surprised. No wonder she was so relaxed with a criminal like himself.

Andrea stepped back, eyes fearful. Not only was she being condemned as the Joker's woman, now she was to be condemned for being sister to another of Gotham's Villains. "You knew him?" She whispered.

"Knew him?" The Joker cracked, "That devil taught me a few tricks along with a dandy of a cat, Kitrina. Though I never got the impression Kit was too thrilled about Riddler teaching me the best way to play with the mind. So who are you really then? Are you some other super villain?"

"No! No, I was never anything. Just Andrea Masque." Andrea insisted, her mind flashing back to her darker history. The Joker would never know who her parents were, that was important. Her past was hers, and to be protected at all costs; there was still some hope for repairing her image. News of her parents occupations would ruin it permanently.

The Joker stepped up to her, studying her face. "Well then, it's time for you to be come someone. You can't take your revenge as Andrea Masque. I didn't."

He placed the green bowler on her head and turned her towards the mirror above her fireplace. "Use your imagination. It worked when you designed my suit." Joker told her and walked away, leaving Andrea staring at her reflection, the hat overcastting half her face in shadow.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The next day the Joker was woken up by the sharp voice of Andrea on the phone. "George, I promise you, please just do it for me. I need this." There was a pause. "Yes…. You may regret it one day. I hope not though." More silence, "Thank you. We're even now."

The Joker couldn't figure out how she was on the phone, until he heard the click of a cell closing. So the little vixen and taken his phone. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened to her soft footsteps coming closer.

Andrea looked down on the Joker. He appeared to still be asleep on the couch. _ Appearances can be deceiving though, _Andrea reminded herself. She dropped the cellphone on his stomach and walked away, it wouldn't take long, if he was awake, she mused.

In truth it didn't. He sat up and raised an eyebrow at her, while swinging the phone back and forth by his fingertips. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to ask?"

Andrea raised her eyebrow back, "Did yours?"

A bark of a laugh erupted from the Joker. "Yes, but obviously I never listened. So who did you call, Dandy Doll?"

"George. He's making my…" She paused, "Suit. He made yours, I believe."

"You trust him to keep quiet, or do we have to silence him?" Joker drew a line across his throat. Andrea shook her head, "You know not all designers are the angels we appear to be. A fair amount of us are crooks."

"Shoulda known," the Joker said, casting his eye over Andrea.

A half smile was brought to her face. "I'm busy this evening. I have a date with Milo Green." Her voice was sharp and seductive at the same time. Dangerous was the word the Joker would have used. She obviously was planning to carry out her deed tonight.

"Attacking soo soon? Aren't you going to wait until your name stays out of the paper long enough?" Joker asked as Andrea moved over to the kitchen table.

In her eyes, the reflection of knives could be seen. Andrea's fingers danced over the row of throwing knives, resting on the automatic at the end of the row. "My name will never leave those papers." She whispered. "Gotham will never forget me, not after what they have done."

The Joker stared. He was liking this crazy side of Andrea, but for it to happen so quickly was enough to worry him. Did it take so little to toss her over the edge of sanity, or had she always been that way?

"So I have competition now?"

Andrea turned and a ghost of a smile lit up her face. "No. You are after Batman, I'm after the Media. Batman's only threatened me once, so unless he messes with me, you won't have anyone going after that man."

"Flying Rodent." The Joker corrected quickly, standing up.

She held out his purple coat wordlessly, and the Joker took it, appraising her silently.

"Have a nice night." Andrea said as he walked towards the door, pocketing his cell phone along the way.

The Joker said nothing and closed the door behind him.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Andrea smirked as the door closed. She could tell the Joker was having issues with the front she was putting up. She hadn't lost it completely, but she was going to get even with Milo. First firing her, then hiring a bimbo to take over her department; it was enough to make Andrea's blood boil. The recent headlines had been the sour cherry on top.

"He will pay. They both will. Milo for his mistakes, and the Joker for finding about you, Edward." Andrea whispered, her eyes fixed on one of the more recent photos of her and her brother she had brought out. It had been taken in Gotham City, sometime near midnight at the top of a building. He was in his Riddler suit. One she had designed for him; the short green jacket riddled with black glittery question marks. His bowler hat was placed lopsided on his head, and the glittery mask covered Edward's eyes. She had her own costume. She had a black fedora, ice blue glitter on the band and a half mask of the same colour shaped in a diamond across one eye. A tight fitting black one piece leather looking suit was splattered with ice blue glittery diamonds.

She still remembered Edward's words. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend, Andrea. Never forget that. People… they betray you. But diamonds? No. They will support you through life."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

A knock on the door came. Andrea waited a moment before answering it. Opening the door, she saw no one there but looked down to see the boxes she'd been waiting for. Lifting them up and taking them inside, Andrea closed the door.

Stepping up to the table, Andrea lifted the lid on the thinnest and smallest of the boxes. Inside the white tissue lay her mask.

A dark smile came to her lips.

The real Masque was back.


	9. New Insanity

So I'm a bad person .. and I haven't updated in a long time. So I apologize.

Here's a brand new chapter that I struggled with a lot.. Lemme know what you think?

Also! WARNING! ... THERE IS SOME BAD LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER...

:) -Jokester

LAST TIME

**The real Masque was back.**

"I'm here for the masquerade ball, Jerry." Andrea said winningly at the doorman.

Jerry chuckled and swept her a bow as he opened the door. "Looking sexy as ever Ms. Masque. It'll be good having you back."

She smiled coyly, "Oh it will be, I can promise that." Andrea flowed past him, her black dress swirling around her, a mix of silk and glitter. A collar of white diamonds was wrapped around her throat with diamond ended pins nestled in her hair. The cinnamon curls had been swept up on her head and red lipstick plumped her lips. Essentially she was easily the most striking woman to enter that grand hall.

The double doors opened and Andrea placed her most seductive smirk on her face as she floated into the world of champagne and riches. The music dimmed as everyone turned to look at her. The crowd was mostly dressed in pastels, classic Victorian dress styles predominant on the ladies and white tuxedos on the gentlemen. She could spot Milo out right away. The squirmy man wore a green vest under his grey tux, and he instantly smiled at her, obviously not connecting that this woman was his former designer.

"Why hello beautiful," Milo walked up to her, "Care to dance?" His greedy eyes taking in her appearance, from the flattering dress to the expensive jewels dripping from her, and then to the glittery mask that covered half her face. The colour from his face drained, "Andrea?"

"Hello Milo." Andrea smiled, her voice velvet. "I figured I might as well meet my replacement." Milo chuckled nervously and his eyes darted around as he lead her around the room in a waltz.

"Ah well… Andrea, I don't know if that would really be a good idea. She's rather fragile you know, and well… Andrea you can have a rather sharp tongue… You realize that it's simply not a good.. Ah.."

Andrea smirked, "A good cover story? The Designer of Ice Blasts out in Violent Anger at New Head Designer at Greene Enterprises…I think it just needs to be shortened, the title I mean. Not the encounter."

Milo got nervous now, though Andrea was often quiet when it came to any scathing remarks she had about anyone, she was Italian and could very easily burst out now that she had nothing to lose.

Andrea knew this. She could tell he was sweating even more, and his eyes kept darting around. Leaning in, she hissed in his ear, "I want my job back asshole."

Milo stiffened up, "Er.. Well Andrea darling.. I really don't-"

"I don't care Mr. Greene. There will be consequences if you don't." If no was his answer, she was going to make the answer to 'Is Milo still alive?' a no as well. "Perhaps you would join me for a business meeting.. In private.. Now."

"Now?.. Private?.." Milo gulped, and then straightened, "Well I suppose that's the least I can do for a old friend, I assume you are enjoying retirement?" These last words he spoke out louder so that anyone surrounding them would see nothing wrong.

She slipped her arm through his, and directed him off to a side room. Andrea closed the door with a soft click and locked it. Turning to him she slipped the mask off, "I think you should reinstate me as part of your.." she paused, "fashion personal."

Instantaneously, Milo was indignant. "Now why would I do that? You ruined the name of Greene Fashion, Andrea!"

Andrea hissed. "One little problem here, you sold me out! YOU BACKSTABBING LITTLE WEASEL! You handed the Joker everything he needs. I'm not a pawn in some silly chess game, Milo. I will not accept defeat in this matter. You gave him my drawings, you told him where I would be, and look!" She walked up to him, tilted her head so he could clearly see the scars.

"Now what do you have to say Milo?"

He breathed in, it was never meant to go this far. It was just supposed to be a exchange of money. "I'm.. I'm truly sorry Andy.. I never.."

"Don't call me Andy." She snarled harshly, turning away from his pathetic attempt at a excuse. "I've tired of your snivelling." Her mint green eyes glanced at the clock on the near wall. It was almost 10pm. The seconds ticked by as she formulated what would happen.

Her dress rustled against the floor as she glided away from him as though to leave the room.

"You care about the image too much. You are vain and soulless Milo Greene.. And so I will end all that." Andrea turned towards her former boss one last time, holding a automatic that she had hidden in her handbag.

"WAIT!" he whimpered.

The gun went off almost silently and Milo's shocked eyes as he fell, would perhaps haunt her for the rest of her life. Slipping the gun back into her purse, she kneeled over him, searching his blood soaked jacket for his keys and wallet. There! She tugged the wallet out of his pocket and rifled through it. Andrea wasn't after the money, instead she was after his ID cards, and the security codes meant for allowing passage way into any of Greene's departments. Slipping the set of cards into her purse, she placed the slip of paper containing the main codes into the décolletage of her dress.

She picked up her mask, and placed it back on; effectively hiding her scars once more. Unlocking the door and slipping back into the main ballroom was a piece of cake. It appeared no one had noticed anything at all was amiss… until she glanced up and caught eyes with another masked figure. Only this one was hiding in the shadows of the above balconies. Quickly she broke contact and slowly mingled her way to the main entrance. Glancing up one last time before she left, she sighed in relief. The mysterious figure was gone.

However a uncomfortable chill set into her bones, as her car pulled up, she got in and drove away.

There was only silence in her car as Andrea relaxed, "I wonder how long till they notice.." She mused out loud.

"Depends. But we really should stop meeting this way Doll," the Joker chimed from the back seat.

Andrea shrieked and the car swerved. "Watch it!" He yelled as his head banged into the side window. "Women drivers.." The joker muttered and he climbed into the front passenger seat.

Her heart rate hadn't slowed down yet, and her hands shook on the wheel. "You scared me." She whispered, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Obviously." The Joker pushed a button and the window rolled down, letting the evenings cool air in. He stuck his head out the window like a dog, laughing madly.

A sick thought crossed Andrea's currently murderous mind. What if she swerved over and he just happened to bash his head in? She would be rid of this nightmare life she had been leading.

Apparently the same thought had crossed his mind as well, since he pulled his body back into the car and reached for the wheel, effortlessly causing the car to swerve and hit the curb. Andrea screamed and hit the breaks.

"Thanks doll," He winked at her once the car had stopped completely in front of Greene Enterprises.

Andrea stepped out, "What are we doing here?"

"Oh I think you know Dandy Andy.. After all you killed for those keys." He swung the set of cards back and forth from his fingers.

Andrea hissed, "How did you know?" The Joker merely smirked at her, "You aren't the only one who can wear a mask my dear." Leading the way, he opened the front doors and shot the first night guard to get in his way.

She considered protesting but then realized how could she? She herself had gone out of her way and ended the life of a man who had given her a career of a lifetime. Pushing all morals away, she followed him into the elevator.

Now this is where the Joker needed her. He may have the swipe cards now, but she had the passwords.

He stepped behind her, close enough that she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. She swallowed. "If you would do the honours.." He whispered, taking her hand and placing the appropriate card needed in it. Andrea gently pushed the card into the scanner and tapped the password in quickly. If this was her only usefulness, she might very well die this night.

The elevator sped them upwards to the very top of the skyscraper to Milo's personal office.

His office was impeccably neat and organized. The Joker disliked this immensely, even though the neatness would make it so much easier to locate what he was looking for. He preferred chaos. Which is what he would leave in his wake.

Setting straight to work, he slammed open filling cabinets, searching for what Andrea knew not. She on the other hand, chose to sit down at his desk, waiting patiently for the Joker to find what he was searching for.

Bing

They both stopped, the Joker looked over to the elevator and she glanced up at the computer. The elevator door didn't open, so he shoot a nasty look her way. Andrea merely shrugged, and clicked open on the message that had been sent to Milo's computer.

A slight gasp was audible when she read who the sender was, how they had managed to find Milo was beyond her. The email was concerning her, it went into great detail as to how much the sender was willing to pay Milo to find out the whereabouts of Andrea.

Glancing hurriedly over at the Joker, she quickly hit delete. He was also looking her way, several very full files in his grasp. "I do very well believe I've found what I'm needing." She tilted her head to read the name on the files and frowned.

"Those have my name on them!" Andrea stood up and went to wrench them out of his grasp. He, being much taller then her, held them out of reach and smirked. "I told you that you would tell me your past…" He dropped the files onto the desk and grasped her face, running his dirty fingers over her rouge stained lips. "Maybe not from you personally, but you did help me get here."

Shoving her away from him and onto the floor where she banged her head against the desk on the way down, he picked up the folders calmly and walked away.

"Toodles, Andy Dandy." He winked at her as the elevator closed between them, locking Andrea inside Milo's office.

Grimacing she pulled herself up, gingerly touching the back of her head. "Bastard." Andrea snarled.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Meanwhile…

The Joker whistled to himself cheerfully. He had what he needed and he knew Andrea would eventually find her way out, or he would just send a anonymous call to the devoting Gotham Police concerning Andrea's unstable sanity and the death of a prominent community figure.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJ

She had spent the last 15 minutes pacing the room, Andrea had already attempted the elevator, but it continued to say that it needed a security encoded card. Which was currently heading several floors down in the pocket of a madman.

Frustrated she sat down at the desk again, moodily staring at the screen of the computer. Yet another thing irked her mind. The sender of the email, how ever had her mother found Milo? Andrea had cut all connections with her family when she ran away. It was time to erase everything.

Andrea set to work, quickly removing any trace of her family and herself from Milo's computer. Once that was done, she began thinking… Milo must have a panic room of some kind? After all he was rich and living in the crime infested city of Gotham.

She quickly glanced at all the walls, studying for some imperfection that would give way to a escape. Nothing.

Growling in frustration, she picked up a mug and threw it at the wall across from her. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Andrea screamed. By now at least a hour had gone by, and she was hearing sirens in the distance.

"Forget this shit," Andrea swore, her hair coming out of its updo, and framing her face. "When I get hold of that comedic piece of clown, I will rip him a new smile!"

JJJJJJJJJJJ

The Joker was almost at Andrea's apartment when he heard the sirens. Sirens were a common place sound in Gotham, but this time he was sure they were heading to the very building Andrea had committed her first villainess deed.

Which meant someone had found Milo..

Which meant they would search the body.

Which meant notification of missing items from said dead body.

Which meant a search of his office.

Which now would result in the finding of Andrea..

Who was pissed (of that he was certain)

Who would blame it on him and give away his current place of hiding (one which he preferred. It was so cheap it was free!)

Then he would need new accommodations (easy to get., he mused)

But Andrea would be after him.

She wasn't exactly a stand down type (which is what he liked about her), but one quick bullet, (or even better! Dynamite!)

Joker paused. This was too much pondering on one single matter.

To get her? To leave her? The thoughts ran in circles through his head. Remove her?

Leave her! She was just some girl who had gotten him what he wanted and now it was time to be rid of her.

Get her! Well that would mean having to drive allll the way back to Greene Fashion, and alll the way up the elevator, and then deal with whatever mood she was in. Most definitely a negative side.

Remove her.. Well that would be easy. A few sticks of dynamite, a freak accident with a gun… too easy! Too easy ol' boy! The Joker shook his head wildly.

Forget it. Instinct! Listen to instinct.

He turned the car around, and speed through traffic signals back to where he had left her. For sure causing a few death via car accidents on the way. (It would be a waste if he didn't.)

Stepping back into the mirrored elevator, he stared at his moody reflection. One couldn't see his eyes in the dark makeup that covered them. Muttering and twitching to himself, he looked madly insane. Perfect.

Then the elevator dinged, and the doors slid open to a sight he certainly didn't expect to see..


	10. Sexy Hockey Pads

"LET GO OF ME! I DON"T CARE IF HOW BAD ASS THOSE HOCKEY PADS LOOK ON YOU!" Andrea was screaming at the darkly caped crusader that was currently trying to drag her to the window. She probably would have been picked up easily, but because of the seeming politeness of Batman, he had just grabbed her by the waist and was tugging her more or less gently to the broken window. The reason he had to tug? Andrea had her arms stretched out and clinging between the desk and the filing cabinets, feet spread far apart to help brace against the man.

"They're NOT hockey pads!" Batman growled in his hoarse voice.

He stopped pulling and she stopped screaming when they noticed a slack jawed clown standing in the arched doorway of the elevator.

"Well this is interesting…" The Joker said, raising his voice.

"What are you doing here Joker?" Batman grunted, giving one last tug to Andrea (who had relaxed in the moment she saw Joker) She fell back into the armoured man's moulded chest. He tightened his arms around her and had to make the decision. Take off with Andrea (who he suspected of being in cohoots with the Joker) or.. Fight with the Joker again (which he suspected if he chose that path, the woman would fully use to her advantage to scurry off)

Picking her up in his arms he turned over his shoulder in one quick sweep and leapt out the window quick as a flash.

All they could hear was Andrea's piercing scream. Which abruptly ended.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

As soon as Batman turned, the Joker had his knife drawn and thrown. It just missed the vigilante's shoulder.

The Joker didn't even have time to tell them how he got his scars! Shoulder hunched over, he kicked the chair out of his way and stalked over to the very open and very broken window. His leather shoes crunched on the shattered glass as he looked down to the street below. There was no sign of them.

"Hmph.. Now I have another issue to deal with." He sang to himself in frustration, before spinning around and taking his anger out on what remained of the office. Batman had Andrea. Andrea who knew where he was currently staying. Or he could just leave her and hope the Batman would be rid of her.

"That's the issue," he said out loud, "The Batman won't kill anyone… That's going to have to change."

He turned and started to leave again, but a flashing message on the computer caught his attention. Tilting his head to one side, The Joker slowly read the message, a grin forming on his face. So that was what Andrea was hiding in the closets of her reputation.

Exiting, he locked the elevator on that still flashing message.

"Milo Greene, I demand to hear the whereabouts of my daughter, Andrea. I have paid you handsomely for these details on her well being. You know what will happen to you if you don't pay… I don't take kindly to laziness..

~ Miranda Bonanomi."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The Joker took the fire escape up to Andrea's balcony, popping open the window and sliding into the apartment.

"Bonamoni..Bonamoni… Bonamoni…" He sat sprawling on her couch musing over the name. It sounded so familiar. Like he should know it off the top of his head. Suddenly he shot up from the couch. "BONAMONI! The Italian crime family!" He giggled in happiness. Now he had some major dirt on Andrea. She was somehow related one of New Yorks most distinguished crime families ever known. The very same family who had managed to keep a hand in Gothams very own crime family, currently headed by Sal Malroni. The very same crime family whose coffers he had been stealing from recently.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Andrea had passed out while in the process of screaming, she really wasn't sure why, but there was something about falling out of a skyscraper that was just did the trick. It wasn't that she usually had a issue with heights, but she had a great fear of falling.. Or rather when the ground just mysterious came up to met you.

She never made it to the ground though. At least not outside of Greene Fashion.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Bruce Wayne stared at the sleeping woman now lying in a makeshift bed in his equally makeshift bat cave.

The reason for the later statement was that his mansion was in the process of being rebuilt, and so a underground lair beneath a old work lot would simply have to do for now. Not that it was any less up to date then his previous hideout. In fact, if anyone even managed to make it into the lair, they probably wouldn't even know what to do. It would simply appear to be a empty room of metal panels. All his gadgets, information, numerous bat suits, and so forth were hidden beneath the floors and behind the walls.

Back to the original statement, the one about a woman in a makeshift bed (it was really more of a cot), where she retained the slinky floor length dress and glittering diamonds surrounding her neck. Bruce had no doubt that these were in fact hers, (being who she was and all), also as the Joker did not seem like one to bestow lavish gifts on anyone, including the woman before him.

Batman had surveyed the vast apartment suite belonging to Andrea Masque, shortly after she had been dispatched from Gotham General Hospital. He had captured pictures of the two of them. The Joker threatening her, and then more recently, pictures of a almost uncommon ease between the two. He had briefly wondered if she was in fact sane.

There was also one other issue. Nothing Alfred had searched had come up with the name Andrea Masque. It seemed to be a false name, or one she had obtained after reaching her majority. The only real records of her was her debut in the fashion world, a few pieces of personal ID and a check in at Gotham General Hospital after her attack.

He couldn't fathom as to why Joker was staying with her, or why he had singled her out for a attack. Apparently she had been caught somewhere on her way to joining the fundraising party. Her boss, Milo Greene had very little to say on the matter. Gordon had interviewed him. He was a nervous man, eyes feinting around as he talked about what a good designer Andrea was. He had let drop a vital piece of information accidentally however; Andrea was a designer of men's fashion. Creating eccentric suits to be specific.

Batman had dropped into Mr. Greene's office late that night to search through his things. He came across some very interesting designs. Several bright coloured suits had popped up in the locked drawers of Milo's desk. All were signed with the initials AM.

This only peaked Batman's curiosity about Andrea's relationship with the Joker. Maybe she was his lover?

Author's Note: Sorry for the long absence. Hoping to finish up some more chapters and finally tie in the story. As I have previously said, I do have the ending chapters finished (like 5 of them) and a few drabbles after that. I've just been having a lot of issues with the middle and finding inspiration for the chapters. Thanks for being patient and hope you liked the new chappie. Cheers


	11. He's a romantic

She had woken up that morning with a splitting headache and inside a dark metal room on top of a unfamiliar bed. It was freaky to say the least.

A glass of water and two Advil were stationed on the side table along with a small pile clothes. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

It wasn't till the afternoon that she had contact with Batman again.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Andrea sighed happily as she took in the small table for two, which she noted was only set for one. "Real food!"

"I suppose the Joker isn't much of a romantic, "Batman muttered.

Andrea shook her head as she eagerly sat down to lift the silver plated cover off her plate. Hidden underneath was a dish of steaming pasta. She was starving.

"To be honest, I would say he's more of a Chris Brown kind of romantic. Or maybe tie you to the bed and burn the house with you in it kind of guy." Andrea smiled at her poorly made joke. "Err... are you going to join me?"

Batman shifted slightly and managed to crack a slight smile, "I see… and no I don't eat while I'm working, as a rule." He moved closer, his eyes examining the scars. "Do they hurt?"

Andrea flinched, fork halfway to her mouth. She had almost forgotten about the pale white lines etched into her face. "They sometimes do… but it's not real pain. Just in here. " She indicated to herself by tapping one finger against the side of her head.

"May I?"

Andrea apprehensively nodded, and he reached out to trace the scars that swirled from one eye all the way down her neck. She shivered at his touch.

"Sorry."

Batman's gruff voice made her glance up at him. "Whatever for? For the scars or for me being here?" She scoffed. "I can't even say it was by chance that lead the Joker to me. Milo Greene did. He gave the Joker my drawings. I'm not even supposed to be alive anymore. Did you know that? That I went to a party held by Bruce Wayne and I was abducted by the Joker even before I had the chance to enjoy myself? They blocked a side alley that I had taken since traffic seemed slow. He was waiting for me."

Andrea paused. "I'm not saying all this because I think I'm special. It's just I want you to know I didn't volunteer for this. For any of this. If I could, I would go back and never attend that party, never leave home. But I can't. No one seems to have invented a time machine yet." She commented dryly.

"So do I have to stay here forever?" Andrea had polished off the pasta quickly, and was now firing off questions of her own.

"I am releasing you."

Andrea started and stared at him, "Actually?"

"Yes." Batman's gravely voice was emotionless.

She frowned, "Why?"

"Because if I don't.. Joker had declared that he will start blowing up schools until you're returned to him."

A gasp escaped Andrea, and she held her hand over her mouth in horror. "He can't… he can't do that!"

"School's are being evacuated as we speak. Joker is adamant that his 'doll' is returned. "

And so Andrea was left in Gotham Central Park near dusk as per the instructions of the Joker.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Shivering in the clothes that Batman had given to her, she waited for something to happen. For anyone to arrive. Andrea was feeling worn and her hair was a mess. She doubted anyone would recognise her at all in the park.

"Yo, you Andy?" She turned towards a young black man, who had called her name. "Uh… yes?"

"Good, cause the Joker's waiting."

She was then shuffled into a van and sandwiched between two men who reeked of pot.

They stopped outside her apartment complex and left her. Andrea looked around nervously; Joker wasn't going to be in a good mood. Seeing no one, she went in to take the elevator up. Of course he would be waiting for her.

What she wasn't expecting was the semi burnt micro-waved meals, or the lit candles. Joker was standing by the table, his shoe tapping against the floor repetitively. "Finallly-ah!"

He pulled the chair out with a scrapping noise and began shovelling the food into his mouth. Andrea was speechless. Taking the coat off, she draped it over the back of the couch and warily watched him.

"Aren't you going to sit and eat. I prepared this ya know." Cautiously she perched on the chair opposite Joker and took a small bite of the burnt steak. It tasted of charcoal and was tough as nails. "Sooo Deeedeee.. How was the Bat Cave… Assuming our dear flying rodent brought you there." He stared long and hard at her as she attempted to swallow the chunk of meat.

"I was left in a cargo hold." Andrea flatly told him after she forced the meat down. Pushing the container away she defiantly stared back at him. He looked darkly at her, "Well Andy Dandy.. I think I'm going to have to have a word with Batsy about manners."

Andrea rolled her eyes and got up to close the balcony doors. Joker had left them open and the air was getting colder. "Andy… For your sake, I hope he didn't touch you… or even look at you twice. He's got a thing for brunette's."

Andrea paused and turned to him, her hand against the wall. "Or what?"

"I'd have to kill-ah you."

"You can kill me.. When you catch me.." Andrea murmured.

He hurled a knife at her  
..just as the lights went out.

Andrea had hit the switch and rolled away to the right and towards the open balcony doors. The night was moonless for once and she crept outside, flattening herself against the wall. Trying to keep her breathing hushed was hard, her heart sounded like a loud beating drum in her ears. An irrational thought said he would find her just by that simple thud thud of her racing heart.

Joker glared, He heard the thud of his knife hitting and digging into the plaster of the wall. It was a hollow sound in comparison to what it should have sounded like.

"Ready to play I see.. Andra-AH." He snarled into the blackness. The man could barely make out the furniture in the room and stubbed his foot against the couch as he attempted to move to where he thought she would head. "Bugger!" He swore, rashly kicking at the couch in anger.

Then silence.

"Anddd Raayyy Ahh" He lengthened the sound of her name and she winched. More and more her life was seeming like some terrible horror movie. The mass murder stalking through her house with a knife, ready to gut her at any time. This time she didn't hear him come up beside her.

"Gotcha." She screamed, and he clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shhhh… Shhh. It's okay, doll face." Joker stroked her face in a reassuring manner; this only made her panic more. Andrea clutched at him, grasping at labels as he pushed her against the wall. "My my.. We do seem to end up in this position a lot." He leaned in and breathed in her ear, "and what a nice position it is."

"Promise not to scream? I mean.. I wouldn't mind at all. But I do think that we should save it for the bedroom." Andrea was speechless. He was suggesting sex?

"WHAT?" Joker had finally removed his hand from her mouth. He frowned, tsking at her. "You don't like the idea? We could instead just cut your throat out and be done with all this…" He ran the cool blade of his knife against her skin, gently tracing out the patterned scar on her face. "So what did Batsy want-tah… with you."

JJJJJJJJJJ

Author's Note: It's short again.. maybe a little rushed. But I wanted to put something out while I was thinking about it. PS This is a birthday gift from myself from my birthday :) i am also working on a Harry Potter fanfiction. Have about 10 chapters done, and will start publishing that soon for anyone wanting to check that out.


	12. I'm No Gentleman

Heyoo... New chapter! Let's celebrate and all go see Dark Knight Rises? Leave some reviews saying what you think of this story, (Should I follow the Nolan-verse? I was originally planning for Andrea to be a type of catwoman herself...Plus I like to mix in the comic books too..) Has anyone seen the new Batman? What did you think? I did, and have mixed feelings about it for sure.

Chapter 12: I'm no Gentleman.

Andrea slowly collected her thoughts and replied, "Batman didn't have much to ask. If he had any more questions he certainly didn't finish them. Apparently you made some demands that were hard to... ignore."

Joker raised an eyebrow. "I? I made some _demands_? HAH. HAHAHAHHAhaaaaa. Silly Bat, good to know he would give you up to save some children. If it was me I'd be returning you in a matchstick box. Of course I don't have his sense of... _nobility._"

Andrea shifted in distaste. "Well there you go then. Questions answered. I'm sure we both have things to do." Joker tightened his grip on her, studying her face with dark eyes.

"Not so fast-ah... I missed ya. Your humour... your spark.. especially your little insy bit of fight. I went two days without you! It was _boring,_ I'd like to spice our life up a bit."

Her fear rose in her throat. He watched it bloom in her eyes as he stroked her cheek with his knife. Oh the uncertainty in her voice! "Spice things up?" She questioned him.

"Oh yeahhh... We've got a little date tonight with some fine young men."

He released her, content with the distrust in her eyes... for now. "I naturally assumed you'd have attire for our little venture. I was right!" He chimed, "Sorry for pawing through your closet. Aside from your suit, I found a few other... items of interest. Perhaps we should take them for a test drive?" Joker eyed her body and winked before leaving her on the balcony. Andrea took a moment to compose herself. Entering the apartment again, she skirted around the living room where the Joker sat sharpening his knives. Finally safely shut in her room Andrea breathed a small sigh of relief.

Turning to face the outfit the Joker had chosen for her; she managed a grin. He had found her glittery catsuit. Considering marching out to the living room and telling Joker she wasn't going to come out again in that suit she recalled his furious gaze. No... this was not the time to mess with the Joker. She'd have to subtly remind him her revenge was complete. Milo was gone and she was going to stalk into Greene Fashion and take over. There was no need to become his costumed henchwoman.

She slipped into the glittery black catsuit, belted on the matching long skirt, laced up her leather boots, tied her hair back and fixed the mask on her face. Leaving off the fedora, she admired herself in the mirror. Andrea smiled seductively at her reflection. Damn she looked fine.

"Ready-ah?" Joker had opened the door to ask.

Seeing her, he grinned. "Aren't you just a little sex kitten."

Andrea winked. "I do try." She watched him carefully for signs that he was mad at her.

He simply replied, "I would say you do more then try."

A cellphone ring interrupted the silence between them. Joker answered curtly, "Yes yes... Do you have the address?"

Snapping the phone shut, Joker grabbed her hand. "Time to go, Dollface."

He dragged her down to the elevator. She yanked away from him. Joker hit her and she slammed back into the mirrored surface of the elevator's interior. Catching her self on the railing she rasped, "Why?"

"Don't question me." He thundered at her.

Andrea reached up a hand to touch her split and bleeding lip. "I hate you." She spat at him.

"You and everyone else. My own father hated me." Joker stared ahead ignoring her as she pulled herself up.

"How could your own father hate you?" Andrea couldn't help herself. She had to ask.

He ignored her question, only turning his head to study her. "You don't need to be wearing that."

Fear built within her. "Wearing what?" Joker didn't respond as he reached for her waist tugging at the belt. Andrea raised a hand to hit him as she thought back to his earlier sexual comments.

He slapped her fist away. "Stop fighting me!" His voice deepened and roughened.

Terrorized, she scratched at his gloved hands that were making quick work of the belt. The belt loosened around her waist and the attached skirt pooled around her ankles. Raising her fist to hit him again Andrea was surprised when he stepped back.

"Much better." He muttered, "Though why I bothered..." Joker shook his head and returned to staring at his reflection.

He was in a fickle mood Andrea realized.

Once they hit main floor, Joker stalked out quickly. Worried what he would do if she lagged behind, Andrea followed him diligently. She took the back seat of the van after he shooed her in beside him. Looking around she noted the box of clown masks in the back along with enough guns to arm the occupants of twice their company. There was the silent driver, a nervous young man who introduced himself as Thomas, two more twitchy types in the very back seat that were too strung out to even bother with names, herself and then the Joker.

"Don't bother with them. They're dispensable." Joker cautioned her as he loaded a gun and handed it to her.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Andrea asked, gesturing at the weapon in her hand.

Joker shrugged. "Shoot something. Maybe someone will fight back tonight. Maybe Batsy will be there." He loaded his own gun and waited as they spun around corners, mowed past stop signs and surprisingly waited at a red light. Joker leaned forward to yell at his driver.

"There's cameras at this light boss. Didn't think you'd wanna alert the pigs to what we're up to?" The man responded calmly.

Joker laughed. "Well well welll... I see I hired one smart man."

When they arrived at their destination, Joker pulled her aside. "I didn't bring you along to be useless. But if you change your mind and decide to be the hero, I'll cut you out myself. You'll be grinning permanently." He warned her before following his men up the stairs.

Inside an older apartment were to men, gagged and bound.

"Richard Dent and Patrick Harvey," Joker announced. Both men looked up terrified. Andrea stepped back bumping into the driver. He grunted and moved out of her way. Joker grinned. "Well Thomas let's see what you're made of."

It took the shifty man four shots to kill the two policemen. The first planted itself into the brick wall, the second clipped Harvey's shoulder. Thomas managed the next two to hit their intended targets after Joker swiped at him with his knife. All Andrea could do was watch silently, pressed against the closed door. She hadn't even realized her hand had been searching for the doorknob until she found herself retching out in the hallway.

Xxxxxx

Frustrated that it had taken more then two shots to kill the police officers, he quickly propped them back in their chairs and left his edition of the Gotham Times between the two officers.

"Leave no traces." Joker commanded as he left the room in search of Andy Dandy.

He found her clinging to the wall dry heaving. "You can kill someone yourself, but you can't watch a pair of idiots being shot down." He shook his head at her.

"It's different," she attempted to explain, "I didn't want to kill these men. They didn't do anything to me."

"They might have. Do you know how many corrupt cops there are? Plenty. They'll see you and think that you're a tasty meal."

He reached down and grabbed her. "Don't make me carry you out of here. I'm no gentleman." Joker warned her.

Wiping her mouth clean, Andrea responded, "Wouldn't dream of it."


	13. I'm Just Human

So this chapter may seem a little off for some. (Anyone who hasn't read some of the darker/sleazier comics might not get Joker's new taste) There are some adult themes in this chapter. Nothing explicit, but they're there. Just warning ya.

Thanks for the reviews (I especially liked MagicElf's. I do indeed exist! In fact I never stopped, I just took a very long break. University and work kinda slammed their foot down and said LEARN, MAKE MONEY. There was little time for much else. But, now I have some more time and the plot bunny has hit again. For anyone also into Harry Potter, I have a new story out, A Rose With All Her Thorns. It's Draco/OC and should be updated fairly regularly.

Cheers!

Chapter 13: I'm Just Human

He didn't return to the van with her. Instead Joker made her walk through abandoned alleyways beside him in silence. Deeper and deeper they sunk into the maze of the city until he suddenly turned to her. "Can I borrow your cell phone?"

Startled at his request she handed it over. He rang someone's number, and spoke into it softly, "...You'll find Harvey Dent there."

Turning it off he threw her phone harshly at the brick wall. It smashed into pieces. Affronted Andrea hissed, "What was that for?" She scrambled down to see if any of it was salvageable. None of it was.

He shrugged. "They can't trace a broken phone."

She let the pieces drop through her fingers. "Who can't trace a broken phone?"

"Police... Hopefully Batman can't. Otherwise dinner will be cut short."

Thirty minutes later found them at a small greasy diner with Andrea poking at what was supposed to be a cheeseburger, while the Joker wiped off the remnants of gravy from his face. Now his smile looked less red and more brown. Unbidded a thought passed through Andrea's mind, '... he looks like he just ate shit..."

Stifling a giggle and trying harder to make it sound like a cough when the Joker watched her suspiciously, Andrea stuffed a bite of the burger. Now it was a choking cough.

Someone pummelled her in the back. She spat out the chuck of overcooked meat on her plate. Eyes watering she glanced up to see Thomas standing back from her, a mildly awkward look on his face.

"Si... Sir...It's all ready for the parade tomorrow."

Andrea glanced at the Joker, "Parade?"

"Doesn't matter to you." He commented, handing over a slip of paper and keys to Thomas.

"The funeral parade?"

"I said... IT DOESN"T MATTER TO YOU." Joker thundered at her, stabbing his knife into the table between them. "Now what tinsy part of that equally tinsy tiny little sentence didn't your tiny little mind comprehend?"

Alert, scared and a little sullen, Andrea leaned back in the both. Away from the Joker and away from the knife.

"What am I supposed to do then?"

Joker turned his stink eye on her. "I... Don't... Know... Maybe you should go knit something!"

Andrea shook her head. "I'll see you later." She moved out of the booth and towards the door. Then two of Jokers goons stepped in front of her.

"Did I give you permission to go?" Joker asked in his sing song voice. Andrea hated that voice. It was usually followed by some sadistic comment.

"You get permission when I give it... Or else I'll be shooting at your funeral too."

Andrea turned slowly, her hand sliding across her waist to the gun at her back. "Ah, ah, ah! I know your games, Dandy Dee."

The gun was taken from her, as was the pair of knives in her boots. She let them. It wasn't worth the fight to keep them.

"Joker this is useless. I am not needed here so whats the point of me staying?" Andrea asked seriously.

He examined his nails casually. "Why.. your enlightening company of course. This was part of my romantic dinner to win you over. I did go to an awful lot of effort to save you. Planting bombs in children's schools isn't exactly a piece of cake."

She paled. "You what? I thought it was a scam!"

He laughed. He laughed like a hyena on crack.

"Oh I got you, didn't I! It was a scam. What's the point of blowing up the next generation? Now sick people... well that wouldn't be too bad. They're already on their way out, if you know what I mean?"

Joker looked thoughtful at that then shook his head. "No time for that now. I got bigger fish to fry."

"Hope you don't mind if I take you home?" Joker shooed her out of the diner, and her hand firmly in his grasp, he stalked down the sidewalk.

Andrea didn't know what to make of this. A flash of brown caught the corner of her eye. She flipped her head back to see it, and was confused to see a skinny man in a worn suit and glasses watch them intently. A piece of brown bag was in his hands.

Joker tugged at her when she slowed down and soon the strange man was forgotten. After all there were many strange men in Gotham City. The Joker among them.

Xxxxx

They returned to the apartment and she shed the mask, returned the costume to it's place in a hidden drawer.

"Oh looky here! Dandy Doll, come look. It's your favourite girl." Joker laughed gleefully.

Andrea stepped into the living room, her eyes focusing towards the TV where that bimbo of a blond stood in front of Greene Fashion. "... It's such a terrible loss. Milo was so good to me..."

Andrea snorted. "Yeah, meaning he paid her for sex."

Joker's grin only got bigger.

"...I'll be so glad to be settled in as the new CEO of Greene Fashion." Miss Waters did her sickly sweet smile and waved at the press. The reporter was back on the screen. "Tomorrow we will be hosting live footage from the Mayor of Gotham's funeral parade. Stay tuned for Weather with Hank Simmons..."

Andrea's jaw dropped. CEO! What was the board thinking? "With their dicks, probably." Joker replied bluntly. Andrea hadn't even realised she'd spoken outloud.

"So Doll, was this the plan? Kill Milo Greene, let little miss tits there take his place? Something tells me that this wasn't on the agenda." Joker asked, studying her.

"It most certainly was not! Now I have to take her out too!" Andrea hissed, that hard glint coming back into her eyes. "I'll find her. I'll destroy her. She will be a living ruin. Waters will know exactly how it feels to have the world tumble down around her. Just like it fell around me. Only I'm gunna make sure it hits her hard on the way down. She's not getting back up."

"Oh so this is how you do it? Someone gets in your way, you just 'take them out'?" Joker asked. "I think I like this side of you."

"I like this side of you a lot." He had come up behind her to run his hands down her arms.

Andrea whipped around. "Don't even think about it." She spat at him.

"It's the scars, isn't it?" Joker asked softly.

Andrea stepped back. "No, it's not the scars."

"Then what?" They were circling each other; one intent on his prey, the other intent on evasion.

"It's the..." Andrea searched for the right word, "... the reason."

"Reason? The reason I find you attractive? The reason I want you right now? Or the reason I got these scars? I can tell you a story about them you know." Joker lunged and threw his weight against her. She toppled. "Andy dandy dee... I can tell you a story for all three in fact."

She struggled against him, stilling only as she felt the cold steel of his blade against her jugular. One wrong move and she would die. He settled himself, straddling her hips.

"I was young and handsome. A reallll looker. Quite the ladies man, if I do say so myself." Joker began his story as he stroked his hand on her cheek. "I had a girlfriend. Beautiful creature she was. Brunette. I have a thing for brunettes, you know? Big blue eyes, and an easy disposition. She'd do anything for anyone. You remind me of her." He commented, then laughed, "Except for the last part. You wouldn't do what she did, now would you? She couldn't say no. Just couldn't. Not even when my best friend told her to get on her back behind the football stadium."

Joker's breath was hot and heavy on her face as he leaned closer to her. She flinched. "Terrible thing it was. He bragged about it to me. That he`d had my girl covered in grass stains and moaning his name. I told him he was a liar. My girl would never do that to me." Joker got a far off look in his eyes. "I asked her about it. Good girl that she was, she didn't lie to me. She told me exactly how she took of her clothes, how she laid down in that grass and how she let my best friend take her. No she wasn't ashamed. She thought I'd like it." Joker stared at her. "She thought sharing was okay."

Joker planted his lips against hers and wasn't taking no for an answer. About to begin struggling she felt the nick as a few drops of warm blood slid down her neck. "Stop fighting me Andrea. I'm the last man you'll ever have." He whispered harshly, kissing her neck.

Breathing heavily, Andrea closed her eyes and attempted to distract him. "That still doesn't explain your reasons."

He paused, "Doesn't it? I told you I have a thing for brunette's." His spare hand slipping up her shirt, feeling for the clasp on her bra. "You're the opposite of my ol' girl. She was submissive. You're a fighter. I find that incredibly...Hot." He kissed her again, smearing what was left of his red paint against her lips.

Murmuring in protest she wiggled again. "Joker! This isn't right!"

A hard look came into his eyes. "Now why isn't it? Aren't we supposed to take what love we can in this world? Even if it comes at a price?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts. Not now. We just might be dead tomorrow." He added as an afterthought, "Or maybe just you."

He covered her lips again and Andrea let him. She let herself enjoy it. He was good at what he did. Joker knew it too.

When the deed was done and he rolled off of her to head towards the kitchen without a backwards glance, Andrea sat up slowly feeling ashamed. She'd let him use her for his own personal purposes. She wouldn't lie to herself. She'd enjoyed it while it lasted. Did that make her a bad person? Andrea made up her mind. No it didn't. It simply made her human.

"You never told me how you got your scars." Andrea said quietly, pulling her clothes back on. Joker popped his head over the fridge door. "I got attacked with a razor in the showers when they found out I beat my girl black and blue. Pass me my pants."

Andrea threw him his trousers. "What was her name?"

"Don't remember." He said shortly.

She nodded thoughtfully and she went to bed. Her sleep was only interrupted once. Light shone in as the Joker stopped at her beside to lay down a stack of bills without saying a word.

Andrea bit her lip and turned her back against the money after the Joker had left. A single tear rolled down her eye.


	14. Crossroads

New chappy folks! :)

Chapter 14

When Andrea woke up in the morning she could smell fresh coffee brewing. She stretched and flopped back into her pillow. Then her eye caught the stack of bills. She'd almost forgotten last night.

A deep weight settled about Andrea as she got ready that morning. What did it matter that the Joker had just paid her for sex? He could have killed her instead. But Andrea was still upset, deep down inside her rolled up ball of hidden feelings, she was upset. Refusing to touch the money Andrea tied back her hair and stepped out into the main room. She fixed herself a cup and grabbed a bagel smeared with cream cheese and went to pick up the newspaper from the front door. She paused staring at the bagel in her hand. Spinning around she stared into her kitchen. Yup, steaming pot of coffee and a plate of bagels. Both of which she hadn't made. Casting a suspicious search around the room, Andrea pondered the absence of the Joker and his gift of coffee and bagels.

Deciding there was no explanation for any of it, Andrea choose to let it slip from her mind. Picking the paper up she flipped the tv to the news channel and casually browsed the entertainment section while she waited for the morning show to air.

"...later this morning we will be Live on Location at Gotham's Funeral Parade for Commissioner Loeb and Judge Surrillo. Both were targeted victims of the madman known only as the Joker. Back to you Rob."

Hearing a sound she glanced up, dropping the bagel in surprise. Joker was standing off to one side, watching the television carefully. "They always call me a madman. I'm not though. Simply ahead of the game." He commented lightly, before turning his attention to her.

Feeling awkward under his scrutiny, Andrea leaned down to retrieve what was left of the bagel. She avoided eye contact with him, preferring to finish her bagel and purse the paper.

"You'll need to leave." Andrea stared at him confused. "What? Why do I need to leave?! It's my apartment!"

Joker shook his head. "Batsy knows we're here. After today he'll be after me more than usualll, and since he knows that I have a in-terr-estttt in you..." Joker rolled the words around in his mouth casusally. "So you can either stay here and wait for the bat to come get you, or you can leave. Believe

me, I won`t be saving you from him again."

"What makes you think I need saving?" Andrea raised an eyebrow.

Joker just shrugged. "Rumour has it that he beats his victims to pulp while interrogating them. He sure made short work of my men at that party."

Joker stretched his arms above his head and twisted his neck from side to side till he heard the crack, then lowered them with a sigh of satisfaction.

"It's up to you doll. But if you're not gunna run, then I'll take my money back." Joker began gathering his things from around the apartment as Andrea ran his advice through her head. She didn't want to be beaten to pulp, but on the other hand Batman hadn't hit her once. Not even when she was resisting him at Greene Tower.

Mind made up she headed into the bedroom to return the Joker's money. She really didn't need it anyways. As she leaned over to pick the money up, a folder caught her eye. It was underneath the neatly wrapped stack of bills. Placing the money aside she opened the folder curiously.

Inside was every detail about the comings and goings of her enemy, Miss Waters. She couldn't imagine how long it would have taken herself to collect all this. Gathering the folder and money to her, Andrea returned to the main room.

"Why?"

Joker looked up from counting out his knives at the table. "Why what?"

"Why this?" Andrea persisted, "Why go to the bother of giving me this? All this information?"

"It amuses me." Joker replied simply, starting to place his knives inside the inner pockets of his jacket. "Did you know her name was Mildred Forks? Mousey brunette with no real looks? Took her daddy's inheritance and put it into making a name for herself... and those knockers she parades around." Joker winked at her. "Funny thing, isn't it? You and her have a lot in common."

Andrea frowned, "I do not have fake tits!" She protested.

"Oh I know... but Andrea Masque isn't your real name is it?"

Andrea was struck dumb. How could he know?

"Ta ta Miss. Bononami." Joker smucked a kiss on her lips and exited the apartment.

"Wait a minute!"

Andrea rushed to the door, dropping the folder and money on her way. "JOKER!" She caught him just in time to see the elevator doors closing on his smirk.

Furious and terrified, she made her way for the emergency stairs. By the time she reached the bottom, Andrea was feeling a little out of breath and was even more enraged when she saw her car go peeling out of the underground parking lot. "DAMNIT!"

Heading back for the elevator, Andrea considered her options.

Option A: Stay at the apartment. Possible issues: Batman abducting her, Joker abducting her, Police arresting her for affiliation with the Joker (she was sure nosy Mrs. Phillips had picked up something strange about her new roommate. If not the surveillance camera's will.)

Option B: Relocate to different apartment/area of Gotham. Possible issues:... Joker, Batman...

Andrea's second option was starting to look better and better.

Locking herself in the apartment, Andrea began packing a small luggage bag to take with her. It simply made it look like she was on vacation, or visiting relatives. The apartment wouldn't have that abandoned in a rush look if Batman or the Police came calling. She paused when she went to pack her catsuit, then carefully placed it in a smaller bag to be hidden underneath her lingerie in the suitcase. Finally in went the large stack of bills and the folder containing all the information on 'Mildred Forks'.

Slapping on a pair of shades and a jacket, Andrea left via the back stairs. It was longer, but she felt more at ease with the stairs then she did being stuck in the elevator.

Good thing too. Bruce Wayne was making his way up the elevator to knock on her door.

Slipping out the front door, she eyed the Lamborghini parked in front of the building warily, before hunting down a cab to take her far away from her apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bruce knocked on Andrea Masque`s door for a third time. It was now obvious that the designer was out. Glancing up and down the hallway, he slipped a key out of his pocket. Bruce had charmed the middle-aged Mrs. Phillips to pass along a spare key to Andrea`s boyfriend. He`d faked worry over Mrs. Phillips` mutterings about a man in makeup leaving the building. In fact Bruce was a little concerned, if only for the reason as to why was the Joker here again?

What was going on between Andrea Masque and the Joker?

Slipping into the empty apartment, he flicked on a light. Nothing was out of place as far as he could tell. A scattering of fashion and news magazines combined lay on the coffee table. He started to download the database off her computer. While it was loading he searched the spare room, closets and finally made it to Andrea's room. Nothing was abnormal. Nothing shouted out villain. Nothing said that the Joker had made Andrea his henchwoman. Having no real answers out of Andrea while she had been captured, Bruce was curious as to what was going on behind these closed doors.

Andrea's room was neat. A large dresser of clothes was pawed through by him, and upon finding nothing to confirm his suspicions Bruce almost left. Almost.

A splash of red caught the corner of his eye. There was an en-suite bathroom attached, in which he found a smear of red paint on the corner of the mirror. Reaching for it he opened the mirror to find a message for him.

"HAHA BATSY! TIME TO JOIN THE HA HE HE Ho Ho haha."

It was smeared in red facepaint on the inside of the mirror.

Bruce's face was set in a grim line as he exited the building to head to the temporary underground BatCave where Alfred was waiting for him with the results from the shattered bullet.

Something was going to happen at the Parade today. He just knew it.

A/N: Alright, another shorty chapter, but I wanted to get it out. Some more allusions to the Joker knowing Andrea's background, some planned revenge on Andrea's part and a little bat thrown in. What did you all think?


	15. Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

Some fluff in this chapter. Getting so many more ideas for a sequel involving Harley Quinn though! Roughing out some chapters now! :D So how many of you knew that Joker and Robin went to school together? They did... in 10 things I hate about you. Heath Ledger was just too cute. Read and Review!

Chapter 15:

Joker surveyed his henchmen's handy work with a smile. Several unconscious men duck taped around a support had captured the honor guard for today's parade. And oohh what a fine parade it was going to be. Death, destruction, chaos... all the things he loved and he would be home in time for dinner.

Speaking of which...

"Does one of you have the trace on Andy? Come now! Speak up!" Joker demanded.

Thomas looked up from fixing his badge onto the jacket. "Matthews picked her up in a cab. Took her to that Falls complex on the North side. She's in apartment 14B."

"Goood... good. Very good Thomas. 14B..." Joker fixed his hat low. "Time to go chaps." Watching his new honour guard file out of the emptied apartment, he stopped the last man on his way out. "A word if you will."

"Now listen very careeefully. I need you to set the timer. I'm sure Bats will be coming to our little sunday parade, and I want to make sure he gets a good view. The telescope is all set up, just set the timer. It's motion detected, so don't go bumbling about after you set it, okay? And DON'T say a word to those guards once they're awake. The gas should keep them out for a little bit longer."

The man nodded in confirmation and Joker continued on his way to the parade. There was enough people to hide in plain sight. Even if his scars drew attention, Joker had a story for them. Sliced in war... no one liked talking about war. They avoided it like the plague.

Humming lightly to himself, he observed the hum drum of life. Bagpipes blowing, cops everywhere. Ohhh look, Gordon... and he doesn't even know what a sell out his own cops are. Joker ducked his head to ensure that Gordon wouldn't get a good look at his face.

Finally they made it to the end of the parade. Gun firmly in hand, Joker shoots in the air with the rest of his fake honour guard. The next shot is aimed for the little ol' Mayor. That idiot Gordon got in the way. Dropping his gun, Joker hunches over and scatters, losing himself in the chaos erupting throughout the parade. Cops are running everywhere. Sliding down a side alley, he ditches the jacket and hat, keeping a weary eye out for the caped crusader. Joker finds a parked car idling outside a shop as it's owner is arguing furiously with an attendant.

"Whata guy. Just leaving his car here for me." Joker slipped in and drove off. He had to prepare for his next plan. Whoever had survived today was meeting at one of Gotham's abandoned warehouses at midnight. He knew at least one of his men wouldn't make it. That was the plan after all. Kill the Mayor, and let the city know his next target. Then see how they would cluster around that Rachel Dawes. It had irked him that Batman had just _thrown_ himself after Dawes. The girl was beautiful no doubt, but really? He had some loose ends to tie up now too. He'd never killed Harvey Dent and now the Mayor was still alive and breathing.

He'd made it to Andrea's without being tracked by the cops. Of course he didn't think he would be. They were all to busy working on how the honour guard had been infiltrated by him. Ahh this was the life.

Xxxxxxx

Andrea stared around her room miserably. It was smaller then her huge apartment, a one room bachelor style suite. On the bonus side, she was alive still and it looked like she was going to be away from the Joker. He'd paid her off and now she was free.

Or so she thought.

Xxxxxxx

The entrance door opened with a bang. "Honey... I'm home."

The couple making out half naked on the couch stared in shock.

Joker stood there, staring right back at them.

"Did you get the wrong apartment or something, dude?"

Joker flipped out his notebook. "This is 14B right?"

"Well yeah..."

"Does a Andrea live here?"

"No? But some chick moved into an apartment across the hallway. Maybe you're looking for her. 14A?"

"Thanksss.." Joker shut the door on his way out. If Thomas wasn't already dead, Joker was gunna kill him!

Andrea was just stepping out of her apartment when she caught sight of the Joker coming out of the apartment across from her. Even without his purple suit and makeup, there was no mistaking those eyes or the leering scar that kept his face in a permanent smile.

"Great. So now you're my personal stalker, aren't you?" Andrea complained.

"Well I did pay for the apartment, Doll." Joker responded. "What's yours is mine and all that mushy stuff."

He moved past her to enter the compact room. "Little small, isn't it? Oh well! We'll just have to share." Joker pawed through empty drawers and inspected the very bare fridge. "So I guess it's dinner out?"

Andrea sighed and leaned against the door watching his antics, "Yeah, I was just gunna go grocery shopping."

"Not anymore. We're ordering take out."

Another sigh emitted from Andrea as she closed the door, kicked her shoes off and plopped onto the couch. "Chinese please then."

Joker picked up the phone and rang for service. "Yeah, whatever your special is, and some rice, wonton soup, those little roll things. Yeah Yeah Whatever. Here's the address." Joker rattled off the buildings number.

Joker moved her feet so he could sit on the couch. "Well D-Doll. How was your day?" He didn't wait for a response, "Mine was great... except for the Mayor. People keep surprising me Doll. They do the unexpected sometimes. These hero cops." Joker curled his lip in distaste.

She shrugged, settling her feet in his lap. "Not everyone is created equal. There's cowards and heroes. Then there's the middleman."

"Middlemen?" He questioned tugging off his gloves to throw them on the floor.

"Yup. The ones that know they're cowards and heroes at the same time. In the right situation they will be heroes, or adversely they will be cowards."

"What would be a right situation to test this theory?"

"Lock them in a room and give them the choice to be one or the other."

Joker glanced out the window at the harbour. "Hmmm... or a ferry."

"What was that J?" Andrea had missed his mumbling when she reached for the sketch pad on the coffee table.

"Just contemplating a social experiment. The average man verses the average criminal. We'll find out who the real monster is." They fell into silence as Andrea concentrated on her drawing and Joker on his thoughts.

The Joker asked suddenly, "Who do you think Batman is?"

Andrea looked up from her sketchbook, "Someone rich with connections. Have you seen his gadgets? He's got some veryyy nice connections with some army dealerships, or a special agency." She frowned, then added, "Or Wayne Enterprises. They do all sorts of tech there."

"How do you know that?"

"I did a stint in interviewing when I first arrived in Gotham. I wasn't always famous in the fashion world. Anyways this was when Bruce Wayne was declared dead. No one had seen him in years."

"Wayne Enterprises... Didn't Wayne throw the fundraiser for Dent? Playboy Wayne there could be funding Dent's vigilantly enterprises."

"Mhmm." Andrea agreed, concentrating on finishing her sketch. It wasn't fashion she was drawing this time. It was the Joker. Shirt sleeves rolled up, hair slicked back, lounging on the couch as though he owned the world. Which he was about to by the looks of it. Gotham was falling to pieces.

Joker stared at her intensely. "You seem... distracted."

"Un-uh. Nope." Andrea shaded in his eyes, not even noticing the Joker quietly leaning towards her. Snatching the pad out of her hands he viewed the black and white sketch of himself with a critical eye. Andrea's chest tightened. There was no expression on his face as he viewed her work. She couldn't tell if he was angry, happy or just... Joker.

"Am I really that interesting?" Joker looked at her. "Why don't you just draw me like one of your french girls?" He mocked softly.

Andrea stared at him. "I can't believe you just said that." A small grin lifted her face, crinkling the pattern of pale scars on the side of her face.

Joker almost joined her in her mirth. The buzzing doorbell interrupted though. Andrea swung her legs off the Joker and had to run to the door. She'd already noticed Joker reaching for his gun.

Squinting through the peephole, she saw a tired teenager holding a large bag of "Won's Chinese".

"I'm buying dinner." Joker had followed her frantic scramble to the door, automatic in hand.

"You are not shooting the delivery guy!" Andrea argued in hushed tones.

"Why not?" Joker asked flatly, tugging her away from the door.

"Joker!"

Too late. The door swung open. "Hand over the chow buckeroo," Joker pointing his gun at the young man, whose eyes widened before he throw the food at them and bolted.

A very smug clown closed the door, handed Andrea the food and pocketed his gun.

"Easy as pie." He headed for the kitchen whistling.

"Obviously you've never made pie." Andrea muttered. She felt bad for the kid who was probably speeding through town to get away from them.


	16. Bang Bang

Chapter 16:

It wasn't until dinner ended and they sat in silence did Andrea remember.

Joker knew her real name. He somehow had figured out that she wasn't Andrea Masque.

Her real name was Andrea Bononami. Her father was the head of the Mafia in New York. Andrea, like her brother Edward, had wanted something different then a life of organized crime. When Edward had disappeared from town, Andrea had painlessly tracked him down in Gotham City. Since then she'd never left. All ties with her father, mother and older sister had been cut for various reasons.

Her mother would have her come home, her father would have people watching her, and lastly... if anyone really knew that she was the daughter of a crime family, she'd be ruined.

All these things Andrea reviewed in silence, staring into empty space. Joker watched her, his dark eyes darting around the room ever so often. He too was deep in thought.

Xx

Andrea needed another kick from reality. She needed to fall into the same madness he currently occupied. Something drastic would have to occur very soon. He liked the challenge Andrea brought to the table. She was intriguing.

"What do you say we paint the town red?" Her question took him by surprise. A slow chuckle rose in his throat. "Certainly."

She disappeared to the bathroom, reemerging covered in a black formfitting one piece body suit. Her hair was tied back and she was about to pop the mask around her eyes, when Joker put up his hand. "You're missing something." He insisted. Fishing in his pocket he pulled out three jars of facepaint.

Dipping his fingers in the white he smeared it over her face. Silently she let him. It was better to be associated with the Joker when it came to what her plans were for tonight. Based on Joker's information, little miss Evian would be working late at Greene Fashion. This would be her last night at Greene Fashion.

"Ta Da!" Joker smiled, spinning her to push her back into the bathroom. Andrea studied her face in the mirror. It was covered in white, with two circles of red of her cheeks and a pair of lines down her chin. He'd left around her eyes for the black mask. She looked like a mannequin doll.

"Your turn." He offered the paint to her. Her fingers shook lightly as she coated them in the paint. He made faces at her while she coated his skin with it. The black circles followed, but when she went to reach for the red paint he shook his head and shoved her out of the room. "I get the grand finale."

They had snuck out into the city together.

xxxxxxxx

"I've got a stop to make." Andrea paused in front of Greene Fashion. It would be her second visit since being fired.

"Ah yess…." Joker cackled. "I'm feeling a little thirsty too."

She shot him a look. At his wide smile, she frowned, gently creasing the makeup around her face.

Andrea began punching in a few codes at the door. It slide open with a soft beep and the pair entered.

"There should be no more then 10 security guards on tonight. What I need is a distraction." She whispered, scanning the barely lit reception area. Evian would be either in her old office on the 7th floor, or in Greene's office on the top floor. She was going to make bets that if Evian was power hungry, she'd be near the top.

"I think I can help with that." Joker rolled a grenade between his fingers, eyeing it with happiness.

Andrea grinned, "Lovely." She left him and headed for the elevator, fingering the gun strapped to her thigh. She reached to touch the button and she heard the elevator stop with a ding. Darting to the side, she unleashed her gun and held it at arms length.

The doors slid open.

Perky, blonde Miss Waters strode out. She skidded to a stop in her heels at the sight of Joker standing in the middle of the room.

"If you'd kindly come with me." Andrea told her. Evian turned around, shocked and scared.

"Whooo..who are you!?"

"An avenging angel."

They rode the elevator to the 7th floor. Andrea was suspicious. "Not the 10th?" She asked gruffly, masking her usual voice.

"N-No." Evian stuttered. "The police have it on lockdown for evidence."

Joker laughed, still clutching the grenade.

"Put that away will you?" Andrea snapped at him.

"Fine… but just for now." He made a show of placing inside his jacket, next to about nine others.

"I want you to tell me something," Andrea kept her gun trained on Evian, "Who is next in line for CEO?"

"That Masque designer was. But she got fired. They just haven't gotten around the changing the paperwork." Evian replied, "I-" She glanced between Andrea and Joker, "I'm supposed to do that tonight. I'm not really CEO until it's filed."

"Why tonight? It should have been filed sooner."

"I.. I know.. I just have been busy." Evian blushed nervously. "Listen, take whatever you want. Just let me go please?"

"Don't mind if I do." Joker grinned and left the office to explore.

"He's not going to kill me is he?"

Andrea didn't respond. She was busy rummaging through the briefcase.

"Is this the form?"

"Uhh… well yes. It doesn't matter… is he going to kill me?!" Evian was becoming hysterical.

Andrea pulled a lighter out and started the paperwork on fire. She watched it smoulder away as she trained her gun back to Evian.

"He's not." She paused, savouring the expression on Evian's face as it relaxed in happiness. All that was running through her mind was Greene's betrayal.

"But I am."

BANG.

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for getting side tracked. I'd planned to finish this chapter sooner, but my legal course got in the way and since I'm wrapping up a few classes soon I can get some more writing done! I hope to have this whole story finished by December-ish… I've been inspired and writing like crazy on a sequel that is partially to do with the new Dark Knight Rises. With some variations of course, just because I love the Joker, the Riddler, and Harley of course. Speaking of Harley, I wrote a little one-shot sorta set in the future. It's called Million Dollar Baby. Check it out, read review and all that jazz. Please do the same here. It's inspiring. J Cheers!


	17. Nightmares

AN: Yay new chapter J. Will be wrapping up soon. Finally tying into things I wrote ages upon ages ago. Let's all celebrate by watching Dark Knight Rises tomorrow okay?

Chapter 17: Nightmares

Joker stood in the doorway with one of his sick smiles on his face. "What cha going to do now Andy Doll?"

Andrea turned to him, the gun still in her hand. Her face had a blank seriousness to it, and her eyes held a hard emotion. "I'm going to take back what was rightfully mine." She swept away the ashes of the contract into the trash, stepping over the body of Waters. She began accessing the computer, hacking into the security system cameras, her fingers dancing over the keys as she concentrated. Pulling a small flash drive from her pocket she inserted it into the computer. A satisfied smile spread across her face as the virus spread deleting all files and surveillance footage from Green Fashion's system.

Then the emergency lights turned on and the lockdown sirens began.

"Shit!"

Andrea ripped out the flash drive, grabbed her gun and booked it past Joker. He was hot on her heels.

"What did you do?!"

"I don't know. It's not supposed to react like this!" She yelled back at him and they scrambled down the emergency stairs. She was now glad that Waters had chosen to stay on one of the lower floors.

Rushing down stairs, throwing themselves over railings to get out as fast as possible. Joker slammed into the door to the main lobby cursing.

It was locked.

He swung around to glare at Andrea. A manic look was in her eyes and she started giggling.

Now was not the time for this. He slipped out his knife.

She swung over another railing to the basement, her shadow his only answer as he followed her even further into the bowels of the building.

"I'm not in the mood for games Dollface…" He had followed her into the maintenance room. She was hiding somewhere in here.

"La..la..la..lalala." She sang back to him. "Trust me." Her whisper echoed back to him.

He responded with a snarl.

"Here's how we get out." She had snuck behind him and he turned slashing out at her. She only smiled his red lipped smile back at him as she leapt back. The makeup was creased and cracked on her face, perspiration making little rivets down her face. In her hands were two pairs of overalls and helmets. He caught the larger suit in his hands from her throw and set to tugging it on over his suit. With it zipped up and the safety helmets pulled close to their eyes they could escape. Hopefully.

Joker looked over to Andrea. She was busy tugging on a lever to a gas line.

"Trying to kill us both?" He hissed.

She ignored him until the hiss of gas marked her achievement.

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him towards the exit covering her mouth and nose with her sleeve. They barrelled into another man. The night shift maintenance.

"What's going on here?!" He shouted.

"GAS!" She screamed at him keeping her face down as she dragged Joker after her. They were heading for the stairs. Joker heard the click of a lighter and he glanced at her other hand. She threw it backwards, it skittered along the floor.

Andrea was pulling a set of plastic security keys out of her sleeve as they ascended the stairs to the door that lead to the lobby. A flash of green and the door slid open.

"Hey! WAIT FOR ME!" The man they had just run into was scrambling up the stairs in panic.

She slammed her fist into a button and watched the door close on him. He beat his fists against the glass, screaming at her. Joker pulled her away, forcing their heads down as cops streamed through the doors. "Get out!" They commanded, ushering the two through the doors.

Joker took his opportunity. He disappeared into the crowd that was forming outside. Andrea had disappeared from his side again. He didn't think too much on it. He had a appointment with the Batman and a armoured car to confirm preparations for.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Andrea was pushed outside the building with Joker. The cops didn't even notice who they were shuffling along outside. She felt a yank on her arm and she slipped, being pulled into someone else's grasp. She opened her mouth to yell but was cut off as a cloth was pressed against her face. Andrea mistakenly breathed in.

Chloroform.

Darkness.

Voices.

Motion that was making her sick to her stomach.

Then pain.

She felt the concrete welcome her body with a forceful thud.

Darkness again as she passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Crows… lots of crows. They were swarming her, pecking at her. Hair was pulled, skin was ripped. She screamed and screamed. Nothing that she was doing could stop them. Then she escaped through fields upon fields of corn. There was a maze. She followed it blinding hoping it would lead to her escape from the flesh eating birds. Then she could hear laughter. Something was stalking her through the maze. She could barely see through the tears and the darkness. Echoes of the same words ran through her minds, "What do you fear?"

She escaped the maze only to find herself in a dark room, lightning flashing outside. Andrea was nervous. There was something eerie about this room. A flash in the window caught her eye. She crept closer, fearing what she would see, but curiosity propelled her forward. The lightning flashed again. Joker was leering at her through the window, his paint smeared hands pressed against the panes of glasses. His laughter sinking into her bones. She yelped and jumped back slamming into someone else. Rolling over on the floor she glanced up and screamed.

It was a man. At least she thought it was. He wore a sack over his head and blood and dead creatures crept out of it.

She woke up gasping for breath.

"Oh Joker.. I had the most horrible nightmare." She whispered, "I dreamed of scarecrows…"

"Did you now?" A thin voice answered her.


	18. What do you FEAR?

Everything was moving around so fast and Andrea felt like she was moving so slow. The shapes that flinted around her made her jump. Things she feared above all else seemed to ooze out of anything and everything. Staring at her hands, the skin seemed to turn into shreds, cards seemed to pop out of nowhere, and the Jokers haunted eyes peered out of the man in front of her. However she knew this wasn't the real Joker. This man didn't have scars. His suit seemed too small for him. The burlap sack thrown over his head was making her panic even more. She backed away, tears coursing down her faces as she fell into the corner of the room. Cold and unforgiving concrete met her fall, scraping the palms of her hands. Andrea curled herself up and tried to retain anything. Any bit of sanity.

'I'm Andrea. I'm Andrea. I design. I design. I'm Andrea and I design.' She frantically chanted in her head as whatever he had injected into her, took away normality.

"No… no… this isn't right…" she cried, holding her hands out helplessly in front of her, as though that simple action alone would be able to save her from the monster that was advancing. It didn't.

xxxxxxx

The Scarecrow laughed in his cruel high voice. "Oh this is perfectly right. Do you see the fear that engulfs you? I make that.. I do. And anyone can use it. It's toxic. It's addictive. It destroys secretly and silently! Who can complain!?" again he crowed with laughed, reaching his thin fingers out to Andrea's quivering form.

"It will all stop if you can give me the answers I want." He stated.

Andrea shook, "What questions?" She couldn't stop the visions that were occurring around her on her own. She retained that much of her sane mind, before she let it go to the chaos that she so haltingly viewed.

Scarecrow crouched beside her and she forcefully leaned away from the wretched image that the toxin created. "No… no, that simply won't do." He reached for her and gently made her face turn towards him. She closed her eyes, silently weeping and the tears dripped onto his bare hands. Ignoring the warm tears trailing their way down his arm, he commanded, "Look at me. Tell me where this joker is."

Andrea's lips quivered before she whispered pleadingly, "Make it stop. Make it stop!"

"I'll make it stop darling, when you tell me where he is." He said gently, his grip tightening on her chin. Andrea dared open her eyes.

"Your…. Your face!" Andrea gasped, and averted her eyes frantically. The burlap sack he wore with its dreadful eyes seemed to be leaking bugs and all manner of things that rot in graves. A hysterical edge came to her voice. "Please! I don't. I want it to stop!" She was practically screaming, her fists flailing to hit him.

Frustrated with her seemingly lack of knowledge that he knew she must possess, Scarecrow took it to the next level. His voice lowered, deepened, darkened; any word you would care to use to describe the pure hell and fear he was adding to the setting.

Andrea tried to shrink away from him, hysterically sobbing now, as he turned into even more of a monster from the deepest and darkest parts of her mind. A tidal wave of fear was over taking her, and rational thoughts were fleeing in grooves as she tried to grasp for something normal. Anything. Anything at all. Then she saw him.

xxxxx

The Joker had been investigating the abandoned warehouse to use for his next place of terror and destruction. Namely the billions upon billions of dollars belonging to a certain Gotham crime family that he had stolen in one single swoop, they hadn't known what had hit them. It had been satisfying to be in Batman's clutches again. It only furthered his plans to kill the Bats. The mob didn't really matter anymore. He had taken a new path. Joker wasn't working for the mob, he was taking over the city.

He had heard a noise coming from one of the small shipping rooms as the goons he hired searched the upper levels and catwalks for any sign of humanity. It sounded very much like a woman in distress. Something he loved, and missed. Andrea had disappeared yet again on him the other night. This time he hadn't bothered to find her. She would return again.

Opening the door silently, he squinted into the room. It was only lit by one lamp that swung ever so slightly back and forth from the center of the room. Now the hysterics were very clear and very familiar. Andrea was here.

All Joker could see was the back of what seemed to be a tall and very thin man wearing some sort of retarded sack over his head. Even the Joker thought that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever encountered.

He didn't say a word as Andrea's tear stricken eyes caught his. Never before had he seen the distress that was clearly painted all over her face; even when he had held her down and carved her face, he hadn't seen that look. It was pure terror. Normally he would have relished in it, would have drank it in and gloated. But the reason behind her hysterical cries wasn't the Joker, it was to do with this scrawny man in front of him. Joker didn't like that at all… not one bit.

xxxxx

The Joker had appeared. Andrea scrambled to her feet and half ran, half stumbled past the monster that had been tormenting her for the past half hour, and fell at his feet. She clung to his legs, which to her deranged vision, turned his dirty purple suit into a smattering of cards and she mindlessly wondered what kind of magic now held in her hands. "Mister J," She whispered softly, relief written all over her. "Mister J." She repeated, as though she couldn't believe he was actually here. That she was actually saved by the man who had condemned her.

xxxxxx

The Joker looked down at the incoherent woman at his feet. Andrea was a mess. Mascara ran down her cheeks in rivers and the red face paint smeared across the whole bottom of her face now. He wasn't even going to describe the mess the rest of her was. All she seemed to be able to do was whisper her nickname for him over and over as she clung to him frantically. It was as if he was the buoy in the storm and she was drowning. Never before had she willingly touched him like this. Never before had she looked so positively happy to see him.

xxxxxx

Scarecrow slowly straightened to his full height, barely rising a few inches above the Joker, giving the slight impression that he was truly taller; it probably didn't help that the Joker always slouched over. The slouch lied.

Generally when people slouched over they didn't want to be noticed, they didn't want attention drawn to them. Perhaps they were shy, or perhaps too tall.

Scarecrow had never encountered the Joker. He didn't understand the mind behind the slouch. He didn't understand yet the danger that was the Joker. That this man wasn't a laugh, that he should be avoided at all costs. That no alliance should be forged, that you should avoid this man to save yourself. You had to be as insane as the Joker himself, if you wanted to seek him out for any reason whatsoever.

In fact it wasn't until very recently that Scarecrow had had the opportunity to find the Joker, even if he wanted to. Spending the last four months in Arkham certainly did the trick of detaining Scarecrow from slowly taking over Gotham City again. Not that he had succeeded the first time. Now that he was back out, he had not one, but two issues. One was the Batman (Who he had barely managed to escape once), and the other was this insane clown currently standing barely five feet away. A few strides and he could touch him.

He never got the chance.

Within two seconds the Joker had decided what he needed to do.

xxxxxx

By the time the Joker was finished with generally beating the foolish man known as the Scarecrow to near death; Andrea had passed out on the concrete.

Barely sparing a glance for the broken man at his feet, Joker pulled a playing card from his pocket; it was his calling card. The leering Joker on the card caused a sick smile to spread to his features before it returned to a mask of curious indifference. He wasn't even going to bother to unmask the fool that had caused Andrea's prior terror. He had however taken the time to search the unconscious body. Vials of some sort of liquid were now the property of Joker. Turning, he leaned down to scoop Andrea up in his arms and head out of the room. Kicking one of the men closest to him, Joker informed him that he was leaving with the girl and he wanted them to stack the cash here in the middle of the warehouse. To stack it carefully around numerous drums of gasoline, and that if he messed up this order… they all would pay.

xxxxxx

Hours later the Scarecrow groaned, he had after the first few punches and knife slashes attempted to heartily turn tail and run for his life. Anyone could tell you that running for one's life from the Joker was always the best choice. It's just Scarecrow had decided a little too late.

Holding his ribs he propped himself up, cringing as tidal wave upon tidal wave of pain hit him. He practically had to drag himself from the room and from the warehouse, barely making it outside to the van.  
xxxxxx

Back at her apartment, Andrea woke up blearily and felt like shit. The Joker was sitting beside her bed, playing with a knife in his hands, not noticing that she had opened her eyes.

Not willing to move, Andrea contented herself to watch him, shirt rolled up at the sleeves, tie loose around his neck. He looked at home somehow. It must be some side effect of whatever noxious fumes she had breathed in on the way home. Bits and pieces of memories suddenly rushed, tumbling back with the realization that there was no recollection of making it home. Some man had drugged her, had terrorized her; had made her see the evilest of things.

Joker had found her. Joker had saved her.

Throwing caution to the wind as some women do, Andrea ignored the aches and pains and threw her arms around the Joker. "Thank you." She whispered.

He started, and just about buried the knife he had been entertaining himself with in her back as she hugged him closely.

He didn't know what to do. He patted her back awkwardly and then pushed her off.

Andrea looked frightful. She was a ghost of herself, too pale and too fragile to be a human. He had taken a towel and rubbed off the joker makeup she had worn during their night at Greene Tower.

A/N WHOAH…. So I thought I had posted this already and was working on another chapter (ye ye! I know I said I'd have this story finished in December…. But my exams and getting strep throat said otherwise) But we're getting there… like 2 years later than originally planned.

For anyone interested in Doctor Who, I did write a little something for them. Rather basic, but I thoroughly enjoy reading it out loud in a british accent that I don't have. Also for Potter fans, I have another chapter coming out for A ROSE WITH ALL HER THORNS. (yes… I know… procrastination is my favourite hobby) Cheers! Hope you all had a Happy Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) and I hope an amazing New Year is ahead for you. I know it is for me! (hint… LeakyCon) If you want to make it more amazing, leave me a review! ;)


	19. In which things change

It had been almost three weeks since Andrea had been taken by Scarecrow. Her recovery from the gas was tidious at best and the only thing left to do was catch up on the Joker's schemes since her latest disappearence.

He'd ruined the funeral parade.

He'd named his next victim as Rachel Dawes.

He'd attacked a armed convoy to try and kill Harvey Dent in his scheme to be captured by the Batman.

He'd succeeded in everything. The capture, the threats against both Dawes and Dent's lives. He'd managed to kill her and disfigure Dent with such a small thing as a phone call. In the end of it all he'd escaped back to here with a Chinaman in his grasp and a plan in the foremost thoughts of his scattered mind.

xxxxxx

Andrea curled up in the chair back at the dingy apartment, cup of tea in hand vaguely remembering Rachel Dawes. She'd rarely purchased anything from Greene Fashion... with the exception of the blue dress Andrea had last seen her in. And now she was dead. There hadn't been much of a body left according to the Joker's henchment (who she found out were also prone to popping around for food and drinks and when that happened Andrea would unexpectedly find things to do on the other side of town. Even if it did take her all day to stumble there)

When Andrea had asked Joker why he had chosen Rachel, and not Dent he'd merely howled with laughter for near five minutes.

Andrea recalled that moment as clear as day.

"Why Miss Dawes? AHAHAHA Her friend's failed her. Even Batsy... though that might have been my fault. Ruined their little love triangle, didn't I? Imagine if she had lived and married the winged bat? Poor Dent would be rolling in his grave... not that I would have left much for him to roll with." At that Joker howled again in laughter.

Andrea merely waited patiently. She didn't know if it was a good sign or bad that she had become used to his mood swings. All she knew was that the easist way was to simple wait them out.

"You see Dandy Doll," He quipped at her, grabbing at her face, jerking it towards his. "Now they both can seek a little justice in the world. Though I have plans for Dent. He's a survivor, and I'm going to prove to Gotham how easy it is to paint their white knight BLACK."

Andrea sipped the tea as her memory faded away. They'd fucked again that night and almost every night since, and it seemed to ease off his tension and hopefully his murderous streaks. The next day no one had died... at least no one she knew.

In fact he seemed awfully cheery as of late. Andrea was beginning to worry that it was a sign something terrible would reign down on them all.

XXXXxxxxx

They were lying in bed. Not entagled as lovers would be after what they had just done, but apart. Joker hated it when she touched him with any domestic sign of affection. She curled her arms around her pillow, simply listening to the sound of his breathing and the little barks of laughter when he came across something darkly funny in his mind. Her eyes were beginning to close sleepily.

"Andy Doll..."

Oh... was he talking to her? Doubtful. She snuggled closer to her pillow with a sigh.

Then she felt the smack on her ass.

For a person half asleep she reacted quickly.

His arm was twisted around his back and she'd pinned herself ontop of him, using his own knife that he kept under his pillow against his ribs.

Joker gasped and hacked out a laugh. "Oh I like this." He growled at her, wiggling his hips. She dug the knife into his ribs a bit more forcefully.

"Ahh.. not in the gaming mood then. Now get off." His voice had deepend and she knew bad things would follow. Andrea was getting too good at reading his quirks.

She shooved off, keeping his knife in her hand and vaguely remembering her dignity wrapped the sheet around herself.

Joker propped himself up, the feverish excitment returning to his eyes. "We should try that more often. I'd almost forgotten how much I liked it when you fight back." He lounged back on the bed, dark eyes watching her with his scars stretched in a leer.

Silence stretched between them as Andrea waited on baited breath. Was this the day she'd crossed the line where she truly must fight for her life?

"But back to business... We're doing some charity work at the local hospital next week. Care to whip me up some disguises?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Andrea cautiously placed the knife down between them, he appeared to be keeping his playful mood from earlier.

In a flash he had the knife in his hand and had her pinned to the bed. "Remember, I like it this way too..." He bit down on her neck sucking, marking his territory. She threw her head back in pain and grunted,struggling against him until the pain washed away and was replaced with pleasure.

XXXXxxx

It was five in the morning when he left to arrange things with his hired hands. Another bite to her neck and a hissed reminder about the disguises woke her.

Andrea groaned upon seeing the clock's hands. It was much to early, but the throb of the bruise on her neck wouldn't go away.

"Guess there's no getting around this." She muttered to herself, tugging on the most comfortable clothes she had with her. It was time to make a trip back to her apartment. Not only was she running out of clothes, all her sewing supplies were there.

It was only in passing through the kitchen in search of food to quiet her complaining belly did she notice the mad scribbles across the paper covered counter. Every inch was masked by sheafs of paper covered in plans. A gruesome picture was poking out underneath another document. She tugged it out, horrified and mesmirized at the same time.

What had caught her attention was the names listed under a offical looking header. Harvey Dent. 'TwoFace' was scrawled next to it in sharp red ink. The Joker's hand writing. She peered closer at the Header. Gotham City General. It was a admission form. Andrea scanned it quickly and gasped.

Severe burns to the right side of his body, including facial burns that had removed half of his face. Refusing medication and skin graphs. He was torturing himself.

The sound of a key in the lock made her drop the paper quickly and grab an apple and her coat. She swung the door open and shoved her way past the henchman who looked surprised to see her.

XXXX

It was six by the time she made it back to her suite. Andrea had already decided to pick up some scrubs later that day for Joker. It would beat having to whip something up. Now all she wanted was a relaxing bath and some candles.

The water was running for her bath and the candles were lit as Andrea groomed through her closet to find some clothes to wear after. Her eye caught sight of a red wig sticking out of a bag at the back of the closet. Tugging the bag out she looked through it. It was filled with old Halloween costumes. With a grin she shook out the French Maid outfit and a white dress fell out. It had been rolled up with it she supposed.

"Ohh... This is too good."

Payback time.


End file.
